The Autobots and a psychopath
by Hypnotunez
Summary: Masks, we all wear them to hide our many hardships and secrets. We wear them to hide our dark sorrow, our insanity, pain our monstrosity. Yet the mask of which those make us wear are chained to the true reason behind the cage of a title. The title of a monster. Warnings are advised, proceed with caution. Contains dark themes of mental health and gore. Slight AU
1. Frag landing!

**AN: BEFORE YOU READ MY CRAP! Hi, hello! Hypno here! Okay, this is going to be another big story like my alternate eyes story(which is still being written because school and my early GCSE(not gloating, it's seriously hard as crap and I wish people didn't think I had some sort of talent(which I don't, I'm shit at life but, hey!) and it includes my character, Hypno and another OC, Silverswipe(if you know me from DeNA, sup, yes I'm a girl.) and yes I know, some people don't like OC's in stories because the writer can make it so the OC is the main character(I don't like that) so I'm basing Hypno and silver off of my mind And I won't be making them the main characters because that's Primes hips and Bees optics. (Don't deny it.)**

 **On with the story!**

-Beep!-

-Beep!-

-Beep!-

-warning system failure, main fuel lines collapsed and engine C has stalled-

" ** _NO SCRAP_**! You fragged excuse for a ship!"

-warning, no frag is given-

Oops….I must've forgotten to uninstall that.

"Hypno! I thought I told you to uninstall that scrapped mod of yours!"

"Sorry, Silver! It must've slipped my processor! I didn't mean too!"

"No scrap you fragger! And I guess you forgot to install the safety barrier shields for the engines too!?"

"…you swear a lot.."

"I KNOW! Answer my question, glitch!"

Cringe.

"….no…maybe….yes…"

…..

CLANG

"Ow! You glitch! What the frag was that for you pit spawned slagger!? I will burn you in your recharge!"

"We both know that won't happen!"

…

"I'll send monster on you…"

"You send that thing on me and I'll whoop your aft into next vorn!"

"Don't talk about it in that way! It's very sensitive!"

Oh, yes. Your probably wondering what's going on. If not, frag you. If you do, we're crashing. My little baby, the X-T'scrapper is falling apart at her seams, oh I can't bare to watch! Her glistening white paint was all newly buffed….on Cybertron…fifty vorns ago. Boy I'm outdated! Well, the good thing is, my systems are updating and I haven't aged a solar cycle due to the capsules on my currently burning baby. Her paint is all chipped! Oh the tragedy! My baby, all hurt and leaking! Unfortunately, Silverswipe had to be dragged along. Well, she did have half a ped missing at the time and I do non-sexually and non-romantically love her. I wasn't just gonna let her offline on me, I did force her to clean up her energon, she was tracking it all though my baby's interior, her mess anyways.

Designations Hypno, nothin' special, just Hypno. I ain't got no special power or talent, got no skills, just the friendly psychopath Hypno. Oh, yes. I should've told you that. Sucks having three personalities. You never had that before? No? I do, and I'm telling you, it sucks. That's why I'm not aloud to fight or be a medic. I was deemed too dangerous to fight and too stupid to heal, so I was pushed away by those big helmed, slag spawned, fraggers that called themselves the council, given a pick axe and shoved in a mine. And no, it's no sob story. I just bashed the boss' helm in with my pick, I've still got to clean that thing…

Oh.

Y'see that's fragger over there, yes, the screaming one running round my baby's floor like its that organic sludge. That's Silverswipe, or Silver for short. She's my only friend as she's the only one who can handle my personalities….apparently I'm crazy. Yeah right. If you can't see, she is.

Waking calmly to my friend, I slump into the main control seat…or my berth, whatever you wish to call it.

"So, where are we crashin'?" I ask, nonchalantly. This has happened before anyways.

Multiple times.

Halting her screaming, swearing and running, she looks at me as if I have three optics. Suddenly, she puts her servo on her hip and sticks her left servo out casually.

"Well…we are currently crashing to some planet called…E-arth. Y'know, just casually crashing to our untimely demise!" She ends up shouting, servos flapping around like a flag.

I shrug "Cool, hey, let me know when we hit."

…

CLANG.

Okay, I deserved that.

Sighing, I wave the seething femme off with a shrug and grab hold of the controls " All right, ima' help out. Careful, we don't want your cover getting in a twist."

She raises her servo to hit me again when a transmission interrupts my apparent demise.

-This is Optimus prime of the Autobots, please state whether you are friend or foe and why you are here.-

Sighing I respond - This is the SS X-T'scrapper and I am your pilot, Hypno. I am sorry to say that we have no choice as we are currently crashing. To our doom. If you, or one of your toys have a problem with this, go frag yourself and jump off a cliff because I have no choice.-

Silver pushes me off at that point.

-Hi! Sorry, ignore her! What she means to say, is that we are unfortunately crashing and we have been stuck in stasis for fifty vorns while her ship has been drifting away like the pile of scrap it is-

-hey! I'll tear that ped I made for you off if you don't apologize to my baby!-

-shut it, Hypno! I am a Autobot from the Great War and she is a neutral!-

An new voice interrupts.

-Optimus! We can't have a neutral in our base! They're a waste of space and they are no use as they don't fight for anyone but themselves! That 'Hypno' is just going to bring us down!-

Great, another one of the no neutral party members.

-Hey! If you have a problem with me, you slag eating 'bot' tell it to my faceplates and not over transmission, or do you still need to grow a tank?- sneering out the retort.

-Old friend, you do not know the reason why-

-it's a fraggen'tastic good reason!

-Hypno!-

-This Hypno is a neutral. It would not be wise to unwelcome any cybertronian to earth as we are a dwindling race-

-translation, frag you!-

CLANG.

"Fragger, stop with the hitting!"

"Then stop with the attitude!"

"I thought you liked attitude!"

CLANG.

"FRAGGER, STOP HITTING ME!"

A cough interrupts our arguments.

-your line is still live-

-oh, sorry!-

"Hypno, the planet!"

"Oh, it's a lot bigger than I thought."

CLANG.

-On Earth-

The Autobots and the kids stood outside of a burning wreckage, it's white paint job, rusty from vorns of floating though space and burnt from the hit of the atmosphere. They were worried that one of the colorful cybertronians they had come into contact with had been damaged. The burning hull of the ship almost missing, revealing wires and seeping energon fuel from one of its two tanks. Pretty soon the ship would blow up. It honestly looked like a really bad car accident, it's metal sharp and rugged from breaking, part of its lights flickering on and off. A thick scent of sulphur and energon submerged from the wreck.

As well as two frames.

The first one to emerge was a silver painted femme, she was tall and slender, about the height of Ratchet. She had two sets of wheels, one pair attached to her peds and the other pair buried into the long arms. She had a sleek set of door wings attached to her back plating as well as a dual set of katanas. She had a deep gray stomach plating and servos, while having light blue details. Her helm was curved, three plates curved out down her helm and a crest rested in the middle of her forehelm, her optics were a bright blue. She was striding angrily from the other frame, a enraged look plastering her face. This, was Silverswipe.

The other was smaller than her friend, and stumbling slightly, her body jerking and twitching slightly. She was painted mostly black, bright pink highlights decorated her body as well as glowing green markings, the markings of a miner. Her peds were, off, two toe like appendages on each ped, flopping down as she walked. She had sharply pointed servos. She had two half wheels attached to her peds and one strapped to her back, in between what looked to be remains of winglets, wires and long scars decorating the stubs of them. Her helm had what looked to be two pointed crests, they were like Optimus', but they moved to sounds, flicking back and forth, she had a bright green visor attached to her faceplate, hiding her optics from them and a cat like grin on her faceplates, sharp teeth clearly showing. Like the silver femme, she had a pointed crest in the middle of her forehelm. She had what looked to be chains hanging from parts of her body, mostly her limbs. This idiot, was Hypno.

The smaller femme looked to the Autobots, back to her ship.

Grinned.

"Well, that was fun!"

CLANG.


	2. Abuse of the mind

"Abuse! Abuse! Abuse!" Hypno screamed as Silver ruthlessly hit her with her servo, covering her helm to stop the torture. The Autobots merely watched, confused on how to react to the two femmes. Bulkhead and Bumblebee watched the two with worried looks, they had no idea whether to stop the taller femme or drag the smaller one out of her reach. Optimus watched them with merely a look of concern, for their health or his own mental health. Arcee and Ratchet sighed grumpily at the twos shenanigans.

"You two…are Autobots?" Raf asked as they had never seen any Autobots acting like them before. He looked up at the two, adjusting his glasses slightly as they slipped down.

Jumping out of the taller femmes grasp, Hypno straightened herself out and raised her servo upwards just as Silver ran at her, helm colliding with servo, the smaller femme barely moved. Silverswipe however dropped to the floor, a pained groan escaping her lips. Glancing down to her friend she shook her head before looking back at the smaller being.

"She is, I'm not." She stated, kicking the downed cybertronian and only receiving a groan and pointing to herself. Miko jumped back in surprise.

"You're a con!?"

"What!? No! I'm a neutral! Not an Autobot nor' a decepticon!" She hurriedly replied, seeing some of the bots raise their arms.

"Oh, sorry." She sheepishly apologized

Silverswipe then decided to jump up, glaring at her she back handed her friend roughly before yelling "you glitch!"

Hypno shrugged in response and muttered "you were the one that tried to slap me til' offlining.."

"Glitch." She replied firmly.

A cough interrupted the two from another fight, quickly snapping their helms up towards the medic they hummed a response to his clear interference.

"If you two idiots could stop arguing, could you introduce us..please?" He questioned, optic twitching slightly.

Standing up towards him silver responded, saluting "Silverswipe, sir! Soldier of the great wars special operations team, sir!" She then glanced towards Hypno, jabbing her with her elbow and nodding her head towards her. Muttering a 'oh fine..' She too mockingly stood to attention, a smug grin plastering her face plates.

"Hypno, sir. Miner of the underground city of C'ralt, sir. You must be the dumb fragger…sir."

The dumbfounded look of her friend, suggested that she wasn't impressed. The backhand to the back of the helm that came soon proved their theories. Rubbing her helm Hypno glared up at Silver and muttered a comment.

Rolling her optics she just muttered back something. A look of pure horror etched Hypnos faceplates.

"The box! Frag! Where is it!?" She yelled, servos rushing to her helm.

"You mean you don't know where that..thing is!?"

"No! And stop insulting it! It doesn't like the tone your using!"

"Well you're the one who lost it! And it's not even a living thing!"

"I am!? I wasn't the one who shoved myself inside a capsule fifty vorns ago! And I sure as hell wouldn't like being talked about like that!"

"Well at the time we were being chased by a giant warship!"

"And who brought the warship to us? Huh!?"

Bot' and human alike moved their heads or helms back and forth between the two bickering femmes, servos flailing, mouths flapping, optics flaring, it really was quite the sight. Slowly the argument turned less comical and more sour.

"- You're the one who decided to join the fraggen' war!"

"So did you, but your too dangerous to Cybertron to be on any side!"

"Well at least I'm not a stinkin' glitch who decided to let her home die and then join the Autobots!"

"…at least I'm not the one who can't control her own frame properly, can't control her emotions and let all those people offline!"

...

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

And with that Hypno jumped up, grabbing the taller femmes neck and using her peds, that we're currently wrapping themselves to the nearest surface, her stomach plating, shook her back and forth between words.

"I…THOUGHT…THEY…WERE…CONS!" And with that, the two fell over with two high pitched screams. The Autobots jumped back in either shock or confusion before walking up to the two, hesitating slightly, looks of confusion and amusement on their humans followed suit, they glanced at each other before Miko ran up and kicked the less violent of the two, Silverswipe, ignoring Bulkheads cries of her name. She got a groan in response and her helm turned towards her, humming in recognition.

"….what?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"She okay?"

Silverswipe looked to the smaller femme laid sideways on top of her, and poked her helm slightly, no response. She then slapped her helm. Nothing. Groaning in frustration, her helm turned groggily to Hypnos and lifted her helm, she helped slightly and hurriedly pressed a button on the right side of her audio fin, her visor turned back online.

"No one wants to see that!" She yelped, getting quite a few confused looks, she was about to answer when a servo raised and slapped her, one digit clumsily 'hushing' her lip plates. Optics going bug-eyed Silver looked back to Hypno.

"Shhh my sweet…..Hypno is recharging…" and with that, her frame went limp.

Silverswipe turned her helm back to Miko " Yes, organic, she is fine…"

Miko put her hands on her hips then and retorted "hey! I'm not an Organic! I'm a human, called Miko! And this is Jack and Raf!" Pointing to each of the boys, they waved sheepishly. She looked to the two and smiled slightly, raising her flattened servo slightly in a wave.

"Uh…hi." She greeted to the three.

"Hey!" Raf chirped, smiling brightly up at her, he readjusted his glasses, again.

"Uhh, hi" spoke Jack, his hand already on his neck.

Silverswipe then looked back to Hypno and frowned slightly before a evil smile crossed her features. Leaning towards her left audio fin she whispered in her friends ear " Hypno, if you don't get up…I'll drink all the high grade and eat all of your hidden stash of energon sweets.."

A startled yell and she shot up, right servo pushing off of her friends faceplates and her left servo traveling somewhere more…ahem, private. Completely ignoring her friends optics widening and a loud yelp of surprise and then pain, her foot pushed off Silverswipes stomachplating, jumping back with a thud she looked around wildly before glaring down at her friend angrily.

"There was no high grade was there!?" She yelled angrily.

"No, but could you help?" Silver asked servo raising slightly.

With a snarl, she stomped her ped back on her friends stomachplating, Silverswipes arms jolting upwards and a pained groan escaping her lips.

"…ow.." Was the response. Sighing Hypno looked down at Silverswipe and hauled her up with ease. With a slight wobble she shook her friend off. Hypno then glanced back to the Autobots.

"So, you know our designations, what are yours?" She asked, servo pointing to the group.

Stepping forward Bulkhead nodded to the two in a greeting " Hey, names Bulkhead, I'm from the wreckers and Miko is my charge." Waving to the hyper girl who was bouncing on her feet, questions already running though her mind.

"Charge?" Silverswipe asked, an optic brow raising in curiosity.

"Oh! Yeah, humans are the dominant race on Earth but we're not aloud to be seen by them, Arcee just happens to have bad spy skills and got caught…by kids!" He joked getting an angry glare from the femme in question. Taking this as her turn to introduce herself, she took a step forward.

"Names Arcee, Jack's my charge" she greeted roughly, servo moving to point to the human who mouthed 'sorry' and shrugged.

"Cool, I'm guessing your not much of the buddy type then?" She replied, getting a nod in return she continued.

"I guess I'll keep scraplet-brains away from you then." Nodding to Hypno who glared at her friend sharply.

Sighing, Ratchet trudged up to the two with stern looks and greeted himself reluctantly " Ratchet, I'm your chief and only medical provider, so unless you want me to fix you when you two most likely get hurt, treat me with respect, if you want me to do it painlessly, don't come near me."

"Got it….fatchet.." Hypno sniggered, ignoring the icy glare from him.

Bumblebee then stepped forwards and raised his servo excitedly in a greeting " Hey! My names Bumblebee! I'm the team scout, and the fastest bot' around! Rafs my charge, and best bud'!" He chirped happily. Gasping, Hypno ran up to him, startling the poor scout in the process she jumped at him, due to her smaller stature she just made him stumble. Wrapping her arms and legs around his waist, peds clutching on tight she hugged him.

"Your voice! What happened!? What sick fragger would try and hurt such an adorable face!?" She questioned, servos and faceplate raising up and looking into his optics angrily. She never gave him time to respond though.

"When I find out, I'm going to tear him apart like I did with the bot' who took my winglets!" Visor flickering a violent red before flickering back to green, she shook her head slightly. Noticing the slight change in her friends voice, she forcibly pulled Hypno off of a stunned Bee, muttering something in her audio fin.

Coughing slightly, she apologized "..ahem..sorry."

"Nah, it's cool I'd be mad if someone did that to my door wings. And the past is the past." Bumblebee replied softly before walking back to Raf and continuing a past conversation. A loud thud of ped falls made the two newcomers look upwards to the Prime, he looked down to the two his mouth guard now safely placed back.

"My name is Optimus Prime of the Autobots faction, we have come to Earth after the fall of Cybertron. I am sorry to say that there is no place to call home now, Cybertron has fallen dark." He greeted solemnly.

"Sir, it is an honor to meet a Prime. Cybertron, dark? But when we left it was still active, the old factions barely fought that violently." Silverswipe spoke softly, optics dimming slightly and her helm lowered.

"Unfortunately when you left the old decepticons weren't as blood thirsty as ours. In a rush for our dwindling supply of energon, Cybertron lost the battle with itself.." He replied, placing a reassuring servo on her shoulder plates.

Stepping forward, Hypno casually asked " well, why didn't you mine in the under layers of Cybertron, my home would've shared as we're not known to keep old…memories." Looking down, the prime glanced to Ratchets worried expression. Sighing he replied slowly " I am afraid, due to the gases used by the decepticons…the under layers were destroyed and offlined lots of your people in the process as the toxins in the gas are particularly poisonous to your people Hypno, I am deeply sorry."

"Uh oh…" Silverswipe muttered just as Hypno made a dash for the prime, claws out and the usually smug smile gone replaced by an angry snarl.

"You fragged up tops! You never cared about my people! You enslaved them, mocked them! You forced us into monsters! Into something we hated, have you ever felt like a monster _Prime_ , **HAVE YOU**!?" She screamed, visor bright red her voice glitching out and dipping in sound.

"Umrxilmh kvihlmzo ufxp'ylb! frag you! Murderer! Enslaver! Monster! Prime!" She screamed at his face, his usually stoic expression replaced by pure guilt. He hadn't meant for this to happen, he hadn't tried to enslave her people, he hadn't been alive then. He never knew the people back then. He never knew their intentions.

Jumping, servos transformed into weapons, ready to guard their leader. Bulkhead and Bumblebee wore a regretful snarl as they had thought she had been okay at the time. Arcees faceplates were unreadable. Ratchets faceplates snarled fiercely, no matter how sorry he was for her, Prime came first. Jack, Miko and Raf looked worriedly at the femme, she had seemed must've been in the past.

Pulling back her friend, Silverswipe dug her peds into the sandy ground, literally.

"A little help here!?" She yelled over her screaming friend, barely hanging onto the raging femmes hips.

Snapping back into reality, Bulkhead _ran_ over to her and held her back, muttering a quick apology as to how he was holding her. Servo on her waist and faceplates. While Bee and Arcee trained there blisters on her just in case she managed to break free and was an actual threat, Ratchet ran to help Optimus who funnily enough stood gaping like a fish. A big, metal, oversized fish. Able to push her down, silver ran in front and practically laid on her, servos wrapped around her back plating and her legs pinning her lower half to the sandy floor.

"Hypno! Stop! He's not that Prime, he's a good, kind Prime who tried to help your people! He's sorry! Shhh… calm glitch, calm!" Silverswipe shouted over her friends colorful vocabulary. This went on for a good few minutes as the newly red visored Hypno screamed profanities at the Prime who stood there again, like a fish. Slowly the green color flickered back on and the screaming stopped. Her servos stopped trying to claw at the Prime and dropped to the floor.

…

"Silverswipe? Is…she okay?" Questioned Raf, hesitantly walking up to her. Hypno barely looked at the you child, merely muttering to herself. She chuckled darkly in response "you mean on the whole, or right now?...she's gonna be alright, just has outbursts that's all she ain't gonna hurt ya'" she smiled slightly. Hoisting herself and Hypno up she walked through the still open groundbridge. Hypno muttering to Silverswipe in hushed tones, Silver chuckled slightly and tapped her friends helm before they left the area in a bright light of the groundbridge.

"Ratchet, what was that?" The Prime asked after a while, the same question on everyone's minds…or CPU.

"It's called 'temporal personality scarring' where the cybertronian Mind cannot cope anymore for some reason and in response, personalities are made. Some, not very pretty. It's common in slaves, war prisoners and miners or bots' forced into a bad environment or place. I think we're dealing with something we're going to have to learn about."

"Agreed, my friend." And with that, they all walked though the portal.

 **AN: Sorry about all the commotion, I wanted to show you how one of the personalities is, the others will be revealed as the story continues. I know I said that I wouldn't make a fuss of the two, but it just felt so right as this Prime that Hypno loathes, well…you probably hate him too. Also, I'm pretty interested on how you see the two in your mind as it's just writing and there are no pictures, I'd like to see. There is a story line by the way and it starts pretty early on, before metal attraction( my favorite episode, seriously! Why are there not a lot of that episode, it's like the funniest one I've ever watched. But I have a lot of favorites.) so, if you have any suggestions, I'll try and make happen. If you have any criticism, please post and if you just wanna' comment, go at it! But seriously, I need suggestions people! Please!**

 **What alt mode should I pick for them as I plan on having Hypnos winglets fixed as there only broken for the story line in my head. Any pairing suggestions? Any moment you want to happen? Any ideas on what the other two personalities are like? How skilled is Silverswipe at murdering con aft? Who is that god damned prime?**

 **Hypno.**


	3. Fowl play!

**AN: Dear god I'm sorry I didn't upload this Sooner! I had my braces tightened and they hurt like hell, I have sports day next week, my kittens had 'the operation' (he's fine) and I've just had to explain to someone that SIMS FREEPLAY IS NOT FUCKING SIMS 1! Seriously, it's on PC, it's outdatedly amazing, it's slow, it's limited and sims FREEPLAY is on tablets! Gods sake on a stake..**

 **Anyways!**

 **I've decided that this is set about a few days before scrapheap 'cause, hey! Who doesn't love a good freak out Bulk….totally not that fluffy moment with you know who and hip action Prime. But I don't ship them, I ship EVERYONE! Also I seem to like my favorite characters to suffer. Sorry Bee! Also I won't be changing anything that happens much because Hypno and Silver aren't meant to be the main characters, they will have their moments and stuff but their not gonna hog the show. I'm planning of doing season one for one story season two for another and so on, when the seasons have been finished I'm going to make a full story, a full trilogy if you must. But, eh…don't like endings so I might possibly do a bit of human transforming cause the scene with Miko with Bulky! On god! The tears!**

 **Also, I've had a few pairing suggestions for Hypno and Bumblebee, I really don't know whether to do a romantic or brother sister type relationship between the two…eh..**

 **Some how I got the though of Bulky and Silver!**

 **I hope you enjoy this, it bugs be that sometimes they seem kinda short, but my ADD limits my attention span….**

 **Enjoy!**

As soon as the Autobots entered the base, they noticed a new 'thing' about the two new femmes. They glowed. Literally. Parts of their protoform that showed through the armor slightly glowed, a low humming noise from the lights underneath. They looked like flashlights, embarrassed, angry, flashlights. Well, Silverswipe did, Hypno was still muttering to herself in the corner, ignoring the lights glowing in the surprisingly dimly lit corner of the base, her helm spike, visor, ped…claws and various parts of her body glowed a fluorescent green, lighting up her features. Silver simply glowered at the wall, after repeatedly trying to claw at the light blue lights that decorated her frame, multiple were around her legs and wheels, and three large ones were on her back wings. Noticing the either confused, smirking or laughing faces of her new team she muttered a quick answer.

"Council thought it would help the energon supply if we had our own lighting system…"

Clapping her hands, Miko sauntered over to them, a smug smile on her face.

"So we have the last living Prime, a giant green CON KILLING MACHINE, a silent scout that could beat you in his sleep, a lonely, mentally scarred angry teenager like ninja-"

"-hey!"

"Shhh, Miko is speaking- a grumpy old fart-"

"-Miko!"

"Again, shh- a nerdy human computer, a socially awkward teen, a crazy head cat robot and a bot' that needs anger management."

Hypno looked up….down at Miko and 'blinked' slightly, her servos at her side before she pointed at Silver.

"Dang you need a psycholobot!" She stated, ignoring the withering cold glare from her soon to be murderer friend.

"One, it's psychologist, two you're the crazy bot and three, I DON'T NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT!" She yelled, animatedly expressing her 'calmness' of the situation, her vents huffing hard. Putting her hands up in surrender, Hypno backed away from her friend to lean against the wall, she calmly responded to her friend in defeat of her statement, " All right, jeez glitch, calm down! You don't need anger management. A- hey! I'm not insane….she is." She trailed off slightly, twiddling her thumb digits.

Raising an optic ridge, Bulkhead questioned " Her? Who's her?"

Butting his helm in, Ratchet raised a digit " I'm guessing the other personality?"

"One of.." Hypno muttered back a reply, his faceplate furrowing in confusion, ratchet walked over to her, curiosity evident on his faceplates. "One of? But how can that be, their just locked up emotions, right?" He questioned, putting his servo to his hip. Shaking her helm, Hypno hollowly laughed back to him. Raising her helm, she spoke harshly

"My kind are made to adapt to their environments, so if say after years of being enslaved the cybertronian mind creates a safe for all those negative, violent, hateful, mad feelings so it won't damage the cybertronians living cycle. What will all that raw emotions do? Simple, adapt. Learn. Change. Grow. Evolve, evolve until it is its own being, own mind…own cybertronian. And then when it gets loose…takes control, what will it do to all those new emotions it feels?…simple…it will lock it up in a safe. To continue the new cycle."

"..so how many do you have now?" Bulkhead spoke up, for such a dimly lit being, he had a lot of questions. She half smiled in response " four and a half, if you count me as a personality. But I'm the original…their all like me, but driven by their sole emotions."

Raising her servo, Arcee asked the responsible question "…how many are dangerous?" Smirking slightly she responded darkly "Oh, we're all dangerous….you just have to pray to Primus their on your side…. _Prime_." And with that she walked into the hall.

Silence.

A loud sigh interrupted the unnerved team.

It was Silverswipe.

She raised her servo and counted down from three.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Where's my room!?"

And with that she facepalmed.

-Time skip-

Once they had found their assorted rooms, to their horror and to two of the other teammates they realized that they were bunking. Silverswipe had been paired with Arcee, apparently due to her being the only other sane femme on earth and the fact that it would be hard for her to sleep with Bulkhead, Ratchet or Optimus as Bulkhead was too…bulky ratchet would most likely shoot his own crotch plating before sleeping with someone and Optimus was…Optimus. Which meant one thing. Hypno was bunking, literally, with Bumblebee. It seemed that when Bumblebee, Optimus and Ratchet crashed on earth, bumblebees room had a bunk berth.

Which now meant that Bumblebee had been moved to the bottom bunk.

Rather explosively in fact.

"But Hypno! That's my berth! I recharge there!"

"Not now, I love high places!"

And with that, blankets old stuffed toys, pillows and a nightlight were thrown at the scouts faceplate with a loud bang and thud of him falling over.

Sighing, Bumblebee glared at the laughing children…Bulkhead included.

-time skip-

-main base center-

"PRIME!" Came the gravely, screeching voice of Fowler as he stormed into the base, his eyes popping from anger and his hands in tightly clenched fists. Stopping their current conversations, helms and heads turned to him. Walking over to the steaming human, Optimus calmly greeted him. Taking this as his turn to explain, Fowler took in a deep breath.

"Three _thousand_ trees burnt down after a large burning 'meteorite' crashed into earth, a huge explosion afterwards that sent the Pentagon into lockdown thinking they were under attack and the only thing found was a GOD DAMNED BOX! Your tin can jack asses better explain now or else the whole of America is gonna tear us down." He screeched, ignoring the three kids, Miko covering Rafs innocent little ears.

"Oh! You found it!" Came a response from the back, optics and eyes turned to Hypno who was happily smiling at the enraged Fowler, not even probably noticing the situation at hand. She walked past a sighing Silverswipe and towards the agent. Cocking his eyebrows fowler addressed her sharply.

"So you're the god damned idiots who decided to crash on earth and send America into lockdown? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH!" Merely razing an optic ridge Hypno replied mockingly.

"Really? And here I thought that it was a magical being who came to give happiness and smiles to old fragged who have a pipe up their saggy afts!" She mockingly replied, voice high pitched and over exaggerated. Ignoring the slack jawed agent she continued

"But then again, I could be wrong seen as its mission would've been to help the worst. Must not be real…as your still here." She ended condescendingly, clapping her hands together before striding out cockily, a smug twist in her hips.

Fowlers flabbergasted expression went from the hall to Prime and back, splutters of wasted air escaping his mouth.

" ** _PRIME_**!"

 **AN: Sorry it's so short! So, any suggestions, questions or things to improve? Who's the half of Hypnos personality? What alt mode to choose? The relationship of them?**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Hypno.**

 **Did you read the one at the top?**


	4. Scraplets everywhere

It had been merely a day since the two new autobots had arrived and havoc had already started. The energon dispenser that gave the autobots their daily rations to sate them and keep them calm had been ruined from a oncoming wrench, dent marks clearly showing the size, speed, type and obviously, thrower. Hypno...well sort of.

-last night-

 _They were arguing, again. Hypno and Silverswipe were arguing for the second time this joor and it was unclear on who would win. Their hands swung animatedly and large strings of colorful curses exploded from their mouths._

 _"Slag eating, katana fragging femme!"_

 _"Visor licking, motherloading, pit spawned scraplet!"_

 _"Primus' frag-buddy!"_

 _"Unicrons cow!"_

 _Whack!_

 _Everyone jumped when the two raised their fists and slammed their clenched servos into each other's faceplates. A strangled whine_ _escaped from Silver as she painfully clutched her nose ridge both servos straddling her faceplate and her frame bent forwards as her pain receptors endured the hard punch from Hypno. On the other side of the fence, Hypno clutched her visor which had been forcefully disabled from her helm from the hard punch to the optics, shards of glass from the framing that kept it solid and opaque dropping to the floor. Due to her smaller statue she had been knocked onto her back and would've painfully crushed her winglets if she had any that was._

 _"Oh sorry, did I break wittle Hypno's visor? Ow no! What ever shall we do!?" Silver sarcastically mocked, her servos clutching her faceplates in mock surprise. Still covering her optics from public view Hypno reached into her subspace and yanked out another visor frame and firmly pressed each side to the sides of her helm before a clear 'click' sounded confirming that it was in place. Slowly she stood up, helm_ _looking up to silvers smirk, she grabbed a wrench. As she started to hurl it to her friend, said idiotic friend sidestepped out of the way._

 _The wrench hurled itself across the room._

 _Right into Ratchets helm._

 _Slowly Ratchet turned around to glare at the smaller femme._

 _Grabbed his bigger, stronger and heavier wrench, the only sound was a distressed yelp and then the crash of an important machine._

 _-back to present-_

Oh and they were currently enduring a scraplet infestation.

They had no idea that the large round husk of metal was a scraplet trap, in fact they had just thought it was meaningless and just, there. Obviously, they were wrong, very wrong. Ratchet was laid against the groundbridge controls, his peds limply resting against the ground energon coming from multiple mesh wounds. Bulkhead was sat in the corner of the room, the giant behemoth rocking back and forth nervously and biting his digits in fear for the upcoming wave of adorable, metal eating terrors that were scraplets.

Opposite to Ratchet laid Bumblebee, a sound akin to heavy breathing as he softly rubbed his forehelm. He was clearly the most wounded of the five bots', while they were not spark threatening, they must've stung quite a bit. Sat next to him was Hypno, she was pressed against him, her frame almost in a fetal position, she had her servos to her audio receptors as if to block out unheard voices. Across the room was Silverswipe, a haunted look passed her faceplates before it was covered in an emotionless wall. She was the only standing bot as her katanas, that were made of a poisonous metal, proved useful against the scraplets. That and her sharp instincts and reflexes.

"So, Doc' what we gonna' do?" Panted Bulkhead between unneeded breaths, he glanced towards the medic that hadn't even bothered to glare at the mech for his hated nickname. Looking back at Bulkhead Ratchet winced before slowly standing up.

"Well first I need to repair the groundbridge, the scraplets have undoubtedly chewed their way into the wiring and energon lines that power the groundbridge which is why I sent the children to patch it up. When they get back I need to roughly patch up the motherboard as they chewed that too. Fragging rodents." He replied, servo to his helm as her inspected the damaged motherboards.

Laughing emptily Hypno stared into nothingness "y'know how Primus created cybertron and all cybertronian life?...well why the frag did he make scraplets?" She laughed again before jerkily resting her helm against Bumblebee again.

"I mean seriously, I know he has a sick humor and all that slag, but ain't he supposed to be all nice n' scrap? Also, why has no one thought to build a fence round the well? I almost fell in once, wasn't looking where I was….driving." The brief humorless comments died as she frowned.

The thick, tense air was shattered as the three kids ran in, smiles across each of their faces.

"Hey Ratch' we got the energon lines patched up!" Mikos enthusiastic voice called out as they ran in, hammer and tool kit in hand. Smiling, Jack thumped Raf on the back as he put the welder down, a nervous yet reassuring smile across the young teens lips.

"Yeah, hopefully I did it right, never really had to weld an extremely explosive pipe full of alien…blood, food and waste before….I'll add it to my scrapbook of the Autobots shall I?" Joked Jack as he grabbed his weapon, the fire extinguisher, he had something about extinguishers…

Raf merely smiled hopefully up at Ratchet, pushing his glasses up.

Smiling thankfully Ratchet began the repairs on the groundbridge, brows furrowed in concentration. He grabbed his tools and opened up the groundbridge control panel to reveal some very high tech, very damaged, very big motherboards.

"Thank you children, that is great to hear. Now all I have to do is wire everything up to the controls, make sure nothing major is broken an-"

Clink, clink, clink.

Everyone froze at the sound of multiple, metal feet pattering around the base.

They all turned round.

To a swarm of scraplets, they were everywhere, on the walls, floors, ceiling, everywhere.

Silence.

Both sides stared at each other.

Then the base exploded with scraplets. They all jumped forwards, their grinding dents creating a horrible whirling sound as they ground together, metal against metal. Their frames shot into the air, small, grey wings emerging from them. They were flying.

Screaming, Jack yelled over the scraplets and screaming Autobots " They fly!? No one ever said they flew!" He yelled, smashing one that was hurling itself towards Ratchet with the base of his extinguisher, it crumpled to the floor a gurgling whirling noise emitted from its open mouth as it offlined. Many were attacking Bumblebee and Bulkhead and the kids were having a hard time protecting the bots', Miko had her large crowbar yanked from her hands and devoured in seconds. Hurriedly she glanced around for a new weapon, specifically not made out of metal. No luck to be found she grabbed a fallen pipe from Ratchets hoard of junk and ran into the battlefield.

Raf was having even less luck than Miko because of his smaller height of the two, yes he had an okay weapon, a large, heavy bat from when the kids decided to show the bots' some of their sports, but he was far too small to even reach the higher scraplets that were attacking the bots'.

Suddenly a large flash dazed each living being in the room as the groundbridge flickered on slowly before rebalancing itself to its full colorful glory of colors and light, flicks and wisps of green, purple and yellow softly kissed the air as if it were a slow flame. A low humming sound vibrated the ground as it restarted from its unwanted shutdown.

Ratchets pure, gleeful 'yes' was probably heard across the entire world it was so loud.

Unfortunately, the brief event had passed for the scraplets and they began attacking their ruthless onslaught of death. Snapping into gear, the kids returned to their equally brutal smashing of the robotic rodents, snarls and unheard quips coming from them.

"Hey!" Bulkhead defiant shout caught the attention of the swarm.

"You still hungry? Well here's the main course!" And with that he ran through the portal, scraplets not far behind."

Silence.

The air was thick as the team waited for him to come back, hopefully with Optimus and Arcee, Ratchet gulped as he hoped that both the leader and second in command were all right, he knew Arcee wasn't built for extended exposure to extreme climates, she was too small and she relied mainly on speed and agility more than anything so her armor was thinner and lighter for her. Having being exposed to the cold and harsh tundra would have bad effects. He knew Optimus would have more of a chance of survival or injury as he was not only tall, but he was also designed to be able to withstand harsh climates. His armor was not as thick as bulkheads or his, but it was of higher quality from being a prime. After all they needed a prime at this time in the war and for him to fall from a snow storm would be…humiliating…sad, but humiliating.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as three frames emerged from the portal, he closed the bridge quickly. Arcee and Optimus were both leaning heavily on each other, frost gripping their frames like a hug, a cold, harsh, spark threatening hug. Their optics were flickering slightly from having to use their energon to just power their sparks. Bulkhead was gasping slightly and looked to Ratchet before grinning like a Cheshire Cat…a term he had heard from Jack. Sighing, both Arcee and Optimus slumped forwards as they used up their left over energon. Bulkhead caught the Prime as he was closer to him. Ratchet jumped to catch Arcee as she slumped forwards. Looking into her tired optics he noticed they were both flickering on and off in a random pattern and her frame looked slightly more gray than usual. Noting her rapidly panting intakes of warmer air he looked towards Optimus, he was in the same condition, albeit a little less severe as he had managed to 'stand' up.

Sighing in relief, he looked back to Arcee and smiled.

"Welcome back." She only smiled a breathless smile back.

-time skip, 2300 hours-

Bumblebee couldn't sleep.

It wasn't because he wasn't tired or that he had had a 'nightmare' as humans put it. No it was because of the being on the top bunk. Hypno. She kept moving around and her thermal sheet had long been torn off from her jerky movements. She was panting unneeded breaths, short whines, yelps and distressed noises. She was having a 'nightmare'. While cybertronians could not dream, their memory core could be activated during recharge so they could 'relive' memories, they were only activated when a sudden surge of emotions alerted the CPU that something was happening, this caused the memory core to search out the last or closest time this kind of emotions happened. It would run the memory and try to find a solution if a problem was found. This caused the cybertronian to experience the memory, good or not.

He was worried for her but didn't want to wake her up as sometimes cybertronians could go into defense mode and seriously damage someone. That was never good, he learnt that when Cliffjumper had had a fit. He had to have a lot of ice for the next few days.

Suddenly a strangled cry gained his attention as she fell of the berth. Jolting up, ignoring the fact that he hit his helm, he leaned over and picked her up easily to inspect her. He wasn't, however, expecting her to grab onto him like a spark line and almost try to combine her frame into his.

"Hypno?" He worriedly asked, slowly enveloping her in a hug.

"Scraplets…everywhere….scraplets, scraplets, everywhere, energon" was the jumbled response."

"Scraplets? What about scraplets?" He asked again.

"In the..the mines.." She replied, resisting his firm hold to rock back and forth.

"In the mines? What..what did they do?"

"I-if you didn't do as the-they asked they would lock you up…. In a lightless room, with no sounds. Except for the scraplets walking across your frame. They would hide you with a clocking field and just leave you there. For days…so many days."

He froze.

That sounded awful. He knew that the mines were bad in those times on cybertron but her didn't expect that, scraplets all over you. He suspected that if you moved the time they would sense it and devour you in a klick. Ignoring the feeling in his tank he questioned again.

"Is…is that what happened to your winglets?"

"..n-no."

"What happened to them then?"

"Something bad, something that doesn't matter."

Sighing, he accepted the answer.

They sat like that for a while, Bumblebee propped up against his wall, cradling the smaller femme who was still clutching him like a spark line. He was rocking them back and forth in a soothing motion, he didn't realize he was doing it until she sighed and her helm fell against his shoulder plating with a soft thud. Staring down at her almost recharging form he realized her visor was off. Probably disabled itself during recharge he thought.

Staring, he looked towards her optics, they were bright green, like her visor but they had soft highlights of a pink, slightly purple hue to the centre of the pupil lens. Odd color for a bot but he guessed that they were used for night vision in dark places.

He didn't feel like putting her back, if she fell off again she could hurt herself and if she had another memory run then both of them would get no sleep. Sighing, he laid her against the berth and snuggled up to her as if her were trying to protect her from the demons. Still hugging her, he drifted off into recharge.

After all, they both had scars.

 **AN: So sorry I haven't updated in a while, first I was sick, then I was on holiday(canal boat) then I was sick again and then I had exams, my god! I tried to update but things just kept coming up!**

 **Anyways.**

 **I hope you liked the little bit of fluff at the end, I felt I hadn't written enough and this came to mind. D'aww. I tried to keep some humor in but it's kind of hard. Also I am basing the kind of nightmares from the slavery in England(I am English so I know this) the ww's experiences and general miners. If you needed to build a robot to mine, you'd need night vision for dark areas, a nimble body yet strong, some sort of device or limb to extract smaller items and a climbing device to reach for higher places.**

 **Also I'm not trying to use Hypno as a main character, it's just necessary at the moment for these things, you'll see.**

 **I shouldn't write when I'm tired, so many errors….but I felt you all deserved it after possibly waiting.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please, any suggestions would be helpful as I need fillers for it.**

 **-Hypnotunez.**


	5. ereh si retsnoM

It had been a rough day as Since Optimus and Arcee had almost frozen to death. Ratchet had repaired the energon dispenser back to it's shiny self and it worked like a charm, it's gears worked smoothly and it was a lot more efficient than the last one which had met an untimely demise by an angry wrench throwing maniacal medic. The scraplet incident had left a few shaken frames and a slight increase in memory lapses but overall everyone was well. Arcee and Optimus however had to carry round giant mops made out of old metal pipes and king sized bed sheet covers for a few hours as the ice that had layered them was slowly thawing and kept forming giant puddles below their peds.

The prime was tired, tired of war, of paint, of loss, of fighting but most of all he was afraid of what he had found on his expedition to the arctic. A portable data transferring chip or a cybertronian version of a USB, it was old about fifty vorns old and all it held on it was a video. A simple, haunting video that made his spark flicker and his core freeze. The video scared him.

-time skip, last night-

Sighing, he walked into his room, the door automatically opening with a swish as the metal slid into the wall. Turning round, he locked the door behind him. His room was simple, a berth, a desk, a computer, a few data shelves and his personal sanitization room, light blue walls held a few pictures of his old friends, Prowl, Ratchet, Hound, jazz and even one of Wheeljacks old frame from when he was an Autobot 'scientist'. They were all smiling.

Sitting down at his desk he activated his computer and regretfully inserted the chip. The video played.

Suddenly two optics were staring right back at him, they were merely red pinpricks of the optical pupil, the base and main lines clearly offline. The faint outline of a silhouette caught his optics.

A femmes voice pricked his audios but it was angry, demonic, mad, monstrous.

It chuckled for a while before speaking.

"So, Prime….you finally plucked up the courage to shove us in here?"

It chuckled darkly to itself again.

"If your not the Prime Im talking to, then you better listen. I can just hear him crying himself to recharge when I remind him of us. The body that controls us...most of the time is called Hypnolock or Hypno for what she prefers, honestly such a pathetic designation if I do say so myself. She and the 'other' one wanted to be an Autobot, a do gooding bilge swine, a pathetic lumbering junk of Primus filled CPUs that honestly are too close minded to care for other lost sparks!"

It coughed slightly.

"Please excuse me, I lost myself there. Now I let her become one merely because I was interested. However…they found out about what happened when I forcibly offlined her main controls to her CPU and plugged myself in…oh yes I probably should say that we have what's called temporal personality scarring but we're not really that, we are ourselves we are cybertronians in one body, at least one and a half of us are. I'm…different and so is the other one. We have names, memories, likes, dislikes we have voices, strengths, weaknesses…although I doubt you'll find mine."

"But, with TPS there can be other levels of it, like any CPU disorder."

It laughed again.

"We have our own bodies…shocked? I was too when I was thrown out and into power when a mech shoved a spike through my partners helm, so was he…though not for long as a cybertronian cannot survive being eaten alive."

The Prime shuddered.

"The Autobots should've been happy, he was...had been a Decepticon, but no apparently eating someone alive is not allowed in any of the laws on Cybertron. Although I do agree on the mess he made when his skeletal frame fell to the ground. Such rudeness. They then looked into Hypnolocks files and to their surprise found nothing. They then looked into another codename…mine from when I was active. They were shocked to see what happened during my time as a mercenary. What? I can't not let the police have a good puzzle once in a while now can I? This is where the Prime comes in. He stormed though the halls where they had me locked up, I was still active, and shoved me in a mine. Now I would've had no problem in this, if they hadn't thrown me in a little mine called 'Unocru' or 'unicrons spark' as the miner- slaves like to say."

It snarled angrily before morphing into a maniacal laugh, high pitched and wheezing it laughed for a good few minutes before continuing.

"Do you know what they did to us, what they did to me!? They scarred my frame and ruined my processor so much I was forced to create a new personality before I converted into a primal beast from the predacon era. They forged scars to scare the sparklings, crafted wounds to kill the faint sparked. They tore out my dignity, my spark, my hope, my will. They tore out my insides and painted the walls. And do you know what?...they laughed the entire time, And when I was near death, near the light at the end of my pain filled road? They brought me back. And slowly-"

It chuckled again.

"-slowly…I started to laugh along with them, because laughter makes the pain go away, makes the cruel and harsh reality seem like just a nightmare. The others begged me to let them take control, begged for them to rescue me from hitting the ground of a chasm I had long since fallen into, to stop me from screaming at all the doctors to go."

It spewed forth another bout of insane laughter that oddly sounded like crying.

"Then, like a twig, I snapped. I killed them, killed them all, beheaded, tortured, ate, clawed, burnt, drowned, chocked you name it and when I was finished? I made a beautiful piece of art for the Prime, my favorite in the middle. Did you know that the cybertronian body can survive an entire joor with its main organs torn out of its body? Neither did I!"

The Prime forced himself not to purge.

"Of course the other one was screaming at me to stop the entire time, she really does love her honor doesn't she insanity?"

It seemed like it was asking something as it's optics glanced away from the recorder.

"Oh yes, I forgot she's in our CPU and you can't hear her…shame, she smiles so much, you'd really like such a supporting cybertronian in your little band of mutts."

It's optics narrowed angrily before returning to a neutral stare.

"So… _Sentinel_ , do you want to know who I am?"

It's helm lurched forward revealing it to be of the same design to Hypno's however it's right antenna had been clearly ripped off revealing multiple wires, it's optics had red, angry scars around the outsides, some even whent through where the base part of the optic was, clearly the reason why they weren't working properly. However what made the Prime rear back in shock was the split mouth, each corner of it's mouth had once tight chains pierced through them, the pressure of the chains had ripped open the mouth revealing jagged rows of sharp, long and most likely death inducing dents. It continued speaking.

"I'm the thing that makes creatures hide under the berth,"

"The thing that makes people lock their doors at night,"

"The thing that chases you in your nightmares,"

"The thing that hunts the hunted hunters,"

"The thing that makes you scream."

"Do you know who I am yet? No? Fine then, I'll tell you.

I am,

 _Monster_.

And I'm coming for you."


	6. Spyro and the hugger!

**AN: Ah yes, another chapter of this monstrosity! Did I take anyone off guard with the last chapter? I bet/hope I did! I was going to write an authors note at the end and start but I thought that would ruin the moment and not cause whatever emotions you were feeling at the time to suddenly stop with my rambling notes. Someone said that they were confused about the multiple personalities, don't worry my friend I'm here to help!**

 **The multiple personalities are like different profiles/users on a computer, like windows. So imagine that your family computer has all your families different users, your sisters your mothers, brothers, fathers, you and possibly your dogs! Now as they are separate people, they have all different things in their profiles. Now turn that computer into Hypno's CPU and each profile into a personality, they are all technically different people as they are nothing alike. Now at the moment you have only met one personality if you count Hypno not as one, there are a total of two and a half yet to meet, one I'll introduce soon and the last one pretty late in the story.**

 **In this story I am going to introduce many of the classic g1 style characters like Jazz, the twins, Grimlock and his gang, Prowl, -cough- sentinel -cough- and many, many others that you'll love, if you want to see a certain character in here, contact me, although if someone asks for their Oc in the story I'll be glad to make comments or little cameos in there for people (everyone deserves love!) also one of my other Oc's will, be introduced but he won't be a main character, just a few chapters with him.**

 **Also, anyone realize what the last chapters name means (tip, look in a mirror!)**

 **To the story!**

Days like these would've made Jack start acting like Miko and Miko to start acting like Jack because days like these, nobody would've turned their heads at the two because it was so weird, so ridiculously, head crushingly, heart stopping mad, people would've been too focused on the main event at hand. Which was why the three main humans of the Autobot base we're currently staring up at the ceiling of an old, dusty, killer alien, robot base inside a giant rock. Oh yes, and so was Bulkhead. Ratchet was in the med bay, Optimus was…somewhere and Bumblebee and Arcee had left to do their daily patrol. Which left Bulkhead in charge of the kids…and Jack, Miko and Raf.

"….what are they doing?" Jack asked in confusion, head looking directly upwards like the others. After a while, his only response was Miko and bulkhead shrugging in unison and Raf emitting a low hum.

"Hypno get your aft out of the fragging way!" Came the voice of an angered Silverswipe, as the lower half of her body slipped against the wall at the top of the base, her remaining top half buried in a large air vent, Hypno's clawed peds dangling out as well the rest of her body inside the vent as well.

"Oh I'm sorry! Who was it who woke me up, complaining about a fragging noise in her room!? Not me! So don't you fragging complain about me moving my aft, you move your fat aft!"

Sigh.

"I CANT!"

"WHY!?"

"Your in the FRAGGING WAY!"

….

"Oh.." Was the sheepish response from inside the vent.

"Yes 'oh', now let's find that fragged humming I kept hearing last night!" Silverswipe suggested to Hypno. Looking down, Bulkhead looked to the kids, confusion etched on his faceplates like a plaque.

"Noise? Oh….they must mean Arcee." He muttered softly, Miko looked down first before the two boys joined her.

"Arcee?" The young teen asked "why would Arcee be making that noise?"

"You know how humans snore? Well cybertronians kind of do that, it's common in two wheelers and seekers as their engines are constantly running to stop excess energon from overloading their systems and causing them to crash."

Sticking her helm out in exasperation, Silverswipe exclaimed in shock "That was Arcee!? –AHH!" She was cut off as her frame slipped out of the vent, in a flimsy attempt not to fall she grabbed her friends ped. Not the best idea… Due to Silverswipe being a considerably taller frame than Hypno's, she would be heavier and in that statement, she dragged her friend out as well. Hypno barely having time to let out a scream and let her servos latch onto the lip of the vent, her faceplate contorted in shock and fear.

"The frag, Silver! What the heck are you doing- argh!" Hypno yelled as Silverswipe lost her grip on one ped and instead hauled herself upwards and accidentally grabbed something else.

"Slag! Primus Silver, I love you a lot but definitely not in that way, next time can we talk about this before you try to stick your servo up my plumbing!?" Came the hurried reply to everyone's question, the bluntness of the reply caused Bulkhead to look down, cough awkwardly and rub the back of his helm. Silverswipe yelled a quick apology and removed her servos from her friends frame…causing her to fall. Face down on the hard, cold floor.

"…ow.." Came the weak comment, she raised her servo to help her crawl, only to have Hypno drop onto her with a solid slam. Wincing, Bulkhead stepped forwards to help the two up from their painful predicament. After helping Hypno up, he picked up Silverswipe and joked slightly " So what's wrong with sleeping with Arcee? I mean sure she can be a bit of a grouch and she isn't the most talkative of Bots' but is her recharging that bad? And shouldn't you be used to it if you spent most of your time with Hypno?" His shoulder plates moved up and down as he laughed good heartedly, joy flicking in his optics.

Snatching her arm away from the gentle giant, she grumbled back " It's not just that! And Hypno doesn't make that noise when she recharges as her engine doesn't need to keep running because she doesn't drive as she has no fraggen' winglets!"

Walking past, Hypno muttered slightly, her helm shaking as she spoke " Way to be on the subtle side Silver…just throw the fact that your only friend has no winglets in her face because I'm Silverswipe and I'm so fragging high and mighty that a traumatic experience has no effect on me!" She faded out, muttering incoherent words and phrases.

Ignoring Hypno, she continued " she was also freezing from yesterday, every single time I moved my doorwings, it was a freezing cold back plate to the face!...she's also a hugger…" A loud bout of laughter made her jump.

"Arcees a hugger!? You mean like she latches on to people in her sleep like those creepy little things we found on that planet once!? Hah! I'm sorry but I've gotta do something when she comes back! Hah!" Laughed Hypno, her arms gripping her stomach.

The rest could only question at what Hypno meant by that.

-time skip, two in the afternoon, one hour time skip-

The sound of two engines could be heard from down the bases entrance hall, one the distinct engine of a certain two wheeler. Optimus and ratchet turned to greet the two fellow Autobots from their patrols, bulkhead and the kids however had a keen eye on their second in command, Miko even having taken her phone off of the coffee table.

The poor two wheeler didn't even have a chance to properly transform before a flash of grey, neon pink and glowing green tackled her to the floor in a hug. A surprised yelp and the crash of an important machine breaking was heard soon after. Trying and failing to push the smaller femme off of her, Arcee struggled to keep her anger in tact.

"Hypno? Gah! What the frag are you doing!?" She yelled, her peds kicking in frustration as Hypno's arms had her lower body stuck as well as her peds having latched onto the taller femmes thighs.

"Oh just acting out what happened last night…although you didn't exactly jump silver in your recharge…imagine if you could do that..that would be terrifyingly cool!" Hypno laughed, nuzzling in fake affection into the crook of Arcees neck.

"Wha?" A ridiculous emotion of confusion crossed her faceplates and she looked to Bulkhead for help.

Shuffling his feet sheepishly, he twiddled his digits "..Silverswipe says that you're a hugger…and that you hum in your recharge…"

"What, I do- HYPNO LET GO OF ME!" The angered femme started to struggle against her grasp, ignoring the amused looks everyone was giving her.

"How long did you say she was hugging you for Silver?" Hypno perked up, audio fins pricking up.

Shrugging, Silverswipe struggled to keep a straight face " Two, maybe three hours" she replied, playing along to her friends joke.

"Two hours! Nope!" And with a startled cry Hypno was roughly thrown off as Arcee grabbed the dips of the wheel in her back.

"Painful….but worth it!" Hypno groaned in response, smirking as Arcee stormed down the hallway and into her room.

Looking down at the cybertronian, Jack spoke uneasily " You sure that was a good idea? I mean Arcee may be my guardian but we're not exactly close as she doesn't really accept new people quickly…"

"That's only because she's protective Jack, she's lost a lot and she doesn't want to lose anyone else anytime soon." Ratchet piped up, his digit waving in the air.

"Wow, way to be a joy killer doc' bot." Miko muttered, slumping onto the new couch and grabbing a controller in her hands before switching on an old retro style playstation. Soon the little tune to the entrance for Spyro played.

Piping up, Hypno immediately jumped up as soon as she saw the controller.

-Hypno's POV-

 **Ooh a tune! I like tunes! Songs are fun! They make me-**

 _Shut up you idiot, can't you see we're trying to find out what that tune is!_

 **But…I was just thinking…about the tune….that your trying to find out… hypocrite..**

 _Shut it ya fools! It's a game!_

 ** _Game!?_**

 **I like games! Games are-**

 _Don't start this again…_

 **But…**

No! Now you two go back to doing whatever you two do in my mind! The readers won't understand what the frag you two are until the author writes the authors note in ridiculously bold text!

Oh…wait…

You saw nothing. In fact no one saw nothing as your not here!

Standing up I rushed to find out what the frag that little box was that Miko was playing. I recently had just fond out what the box that was powering the smaller box was, a television…or tv for short. It was like those holo projectors back on Cybertron that played thousands of shows for the everyday lazy Cybertronian, my favorite show was about these transforming organics, my favorites were the ones that had wings and could fly! Frag I used to love that show back when I was a sparkling! Anyways, getting off track again. Bounding up to Miko, I smiled when I saw that it was a game.

"Hey, Miko is that a game?" I asked, I loved games!

"Uh, yeah! This is an old playstation, the first of it's kind, well first manufactured brand of the series, there's many new ones out there but Fowler brought in his old one and gave us it as well as these games. At first I thought it was useless and pretty outdated but as soon as I started playing this one game I couldn't stop! Yeah the graphics aren't the best, but it plays great!" She replied, her optics…eyes still glued to the screen. I had to agree, back on Cybertron these games would've been made eons ago.

But it still was a game.

"Cool, can I play!?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah, sure but aren't your hands a little…big?" She replied, hel- head jerking to respond to me as I ogled at the screen.

Scoffing I replied " nonsense, look!"

-no ones POV-

The Autobots and the resident humans froze when Hypno's visor flashed white and a holographic schematic of the console appeared in her servos, fully working only bigger, as to suit her size.

Gasping, Ratchet stumbled from his work on the groundbridge " How!?-"

Sighing casually, Silverswipe, cut him off " She hacked into it. Back on Cybertron she was an Autobot for a while, yes but she wasn't a warrior like many usually where. She was a technical expert for the entire Autobot base, practically keeping the place running during the war."

"But wouldn't that make her a serious target?" Ratchet led on, curiously.

Shrugging, Silverswipe nonchalantly answered " Not exactly, yes, she isn't exactly bright on the scientific side of intelligence but anything to do with binary or anything robotic, she can hack in seconds."

"Then why would the Autobots need her!? She's practically useless!" Ratchet scoffed.

"She can hack into Cybertronians. No In fact, she can hack into at least twenty Bots' faster that your optic shutters. You don't get it, she isn't just a living thing, she might as well be a computer, she can't explain it, it just happens. Ask her to explain binary and she doesn't know a thing. Tell her to…I don't know.. Hack into the biggest bank in the world and boom there you go!" Silverswipe bluntly replied before adding.

"I've seen her when she gets mad, the Cons' had broken in, thousands of the fragging droids everywhere. Three of my best men down, I had to get the vulnerable to safety, boss' orders. And suddenly…she just stood up….and they started screaming, one by one they all fell. Turns out she had hacked into their Cpu's and ordered them to utterly eradicate everything inside them. All that was in the armor…was just sludge…" She shuddered slightly.

"…but don't think she's completely indestructible, doing that took a huge toll on her cpu and her sanity, which is why she only does anything dangerous as a last minute resource. She's practically harmless other than that. Can't even hold a sword properly."

The silent mood was shattered when a loud whoop of joy filled the room.

"Yes! Hey Silver! Guess who just freed a dragon? This femme!" Hypno rejoiced, completely oblivious to the world around her.

 **AN: Just a quick filler, I really hope you enjoyed the little fluffiness filled filler. As for those little voices, they are the other personality and the half one. What do you think they are called? Note they are named after their general persona…so if one was happy all the time her name would be Happiness. And which is the half one? As for the hacking skill, the Autobots must've needed her for something! But don't worry, no ones insides will be destroyed any time soon….unless you want that -cough- Airachnid-cough-.**

 **also, about the playstation, that's actually true, it was originally my mothers, but she doesn't really play on it so I play on it, have done since I was tiny, Spyro one and two are the only games that work anymore sadly as the others have broken...**

 **Did you like it? I hope you did! Any improvements, spelling mistakes? Tell me, it will kill my ocd if I find one. Alt form for Silverswipe? Tell me! Again, thanks for all the support, please tell me any ideas you have! I'll be happy to put them in for you guys!**

 **-Hypnotunez**


	7. rekcilF

There was another video recording. In fact, there were a lot. And the last Prime for once in his life was terrified of what was on those recordings…not because he was scared of the creature…cybertronian known as Monster, a darker personality of Hypno's CPU, it was usually held a calm and intelligent pose, smirking often. Sometimes when it's thoughts seemed to wander its sickly mind would cause it to laugh, and only when it's mind turned on a passionate or emotional subject would it let its true form show, a dark, violent storm of intelligence, insanity and brutal animalistic force. It's personality was more terrifying than its appearance more than anything, it's face had many carved scars and the loose chains that hung from its mouth, buried in the actual protoform, had been pulled into a jagged smile.

It had turned out that all these videos were just that, videos that were never meant to be seen. After she had been kicked from the Autobots and shoved in Unocru a psychologist had ordered her to record these videos. Explaining its darkest thoughts. It had been forced to record itself, only with its optics showing and occasionally leaning into the light, after she had threatened another miner….and then promptly torturing and killing the mech…in an acid that burnt away at his deepest regrets and fears burning his scarred mind until he raised the gun that she had calmly placed in front of him, shooting himself in the helm. With the scream of a Desperate apology.

It made him sick.

However, this next video was different.

Because the lights were on in the room.

Because he could see…her.

Monster was slumped in a cybertronian sized office chair, her servos on her helm as she rocked from side to side on the chair. And for once he could actually see her body. She was tall, he could tell that due to the longer and quite frankly spindly limbs of her arms and legs, as well as her long neck. Hypno was by no means tall, in fact, he would say she was around the same height of Blurr, an Autobot from the war. She had the exactly same modeling and coloring as Hypno, steel grey and purple being the primary colors, green being the only secondary color and very few highlights of an almost gold yellow. Her paintjob was scuffed and faded as if she had been thrown across a long layer of sand paper. Repeatedly.

Unlike Hypno however, she had scars and wounds. At certain angles as she swayed in the chair, he could see multiple whip lashings on her back, even on the armor. He could tell that miners, due to the immense heat in energon mines usually wore little to no armor. That wouldn't really be a problem for cybertronians as the femmes didn't really have the…upper components female humans had. Their protoforms merely were designed like a humanoid female. Mechs and femmes could both have the same plumbing, most commonly was a both a spike and a port but it could range…he really wasn't go into detail. With cybertronians that could actually carry, their spark chambers merely had extra carrying components, packed tightly with a little bow.

He was getting off track.

Up and down her arms he noted that she had multiple acid scars, mostly from the acidic lava used to burn up the waste made from powering energon carts and processing machines. The major difference was that her right servo..the armor…was gone. Clearly ripped clean off as if something had rapped its jaws around her servo and ripped the armor straight off of the protoform. He winced.

Although scars weren't the only thing he saw. Claws, her servos were claws. They were long and slender, almost delicate but he knew that wasn't the case in fact he was almost one hundred percent sure that they could rip any cybertronian creature to shreds in seconds. He also saw chains.

His energon went cold.

They were exactly the chains that Hypno had decorating her frame. However they didn't look as comfortable. Multiple links of chains were embedded, most likely forcefully, into many parts of her body and none of them looked good, they were rusty and energon covered. The multiple entrances were clearly infected.

He then inspected her frame. Although she had the same model as Hypno's, albeit a lot taller. Her frame was twisted, where her ribs and waist connected, there should've been an actual amount of protoform and armor. In fact, what there was was a thin protoform, still covering the spinal frame, it looked like her armor had been scraped away from her frame and her protoform actually torn from her body, chunk for chunk. He gulped slightly. Although he felt no sympathy, he felt, although being a Prime, that she deserved it. And then there were her legs. Like her top frame, the legs from the knee down had had the armor and entire flesh ripped clean off revealing powerful and strong bloody bones, sharp bones. As Hypno had those primate like feet, so did Monster. He just didn't know that they were part of her skeletal frame structure.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Monster coughed a wheezy and sickly cough before sitting back in her chair. He realized that there had been at least ten Earth minutes of complete silence.

"I wasn't always….this. Haha, I know what you're thinking so stop it. In fact I was a completely different personality…different….different… I hate different. I used to be called innocence…but the others have long since stopped calling be that…that's good, it was a idiotic designation anyway. I was formed when….I do- not…remember…"

She sat, swinging in silence for a while. Apparently that had struck a cord.

"I…turned back when I was in N'asto…my spark home."

N'asto, like C'ralt had been an underground city. However it had been very deep underground, so far that the ground practically glowed from Primus' spark and the only access to those plates was by falling into the well of the Allsparks. Back when he said that it had been? Well it had. Over a thousand vorns ago. A horrid mech had shielded the city and then destroyed it with an atomic bomb with a blast big enough to wipe half of Cybertron. Needless to say that it was now the most radioactive, most corpse filled place on Cybertron. He had seen photos from the past, over a billion skeletal frames slumped over in piles and piles, some still even holing onto their sparklings or loved ones. There was even one of a dog, shielding a sparkling over it.

"Yeah, I know right. How did I survive A, an atomic bomb the size of cybertrons second sun and b, over a thousand vorns? Simple really. Freeze pods…"

"I was around about the age of twenty vorns and I was a young guard ordered to protect….everyone. I woke up after the bomb hit. S-so…many….haha….b-bodies….ha..haha..EVERYWHERE!"

She clutched her helm again. Shaking her helm.

" I'd been wandering for ages, finding stuff to protect me and energon…then…there was a scream. I ran over…it..it was a sparkling. He was screaming for his creator, who laid slumped over with the sparkling in his hands. The death grip on the sparkling was hurting him. He needed help. I went to get him….he took one look at me and screamed."

"I was pretty banged up…just like now…but without…..the chains. My voice box was damaged and all I could do was make noises, not actual words. So I growled at him and then tore him out. He was scared so I tried to calm him down…."

She went off into incomprehensible mumbling, rocking slightly back and forth.

"….it had been a year since I met the kid, he named himself Flicker. He was seven vorns old…when…when it happened. I was running on basic protocol at the time…protect the weak…since he was the only 'weak' person my coding could identify I was basically forced to follow him around and obey to his every wish…not that I minded, he was a nice kid."

"His optics literally flickered when he spoke and his face mask lit up when he was happy. He was never mean, always apologizing after I had killed and always telling me that he loved me. Although I was still severely damaged, he paid no mind and said that he thought I looked really cool like those bad guys he watched on those stupid sparkling channels. Although he also said that I wasn't bad. I scavenged for energon and anything he might like as he played around with anything he might find along the way. If it was cold he would sleep next to me and keep me warm due to my drastic injuries. He even figured out a way to understand how I spoke...or groaned. Although my servos were sharp, he always insisted on holding hand as he felt that I made him feel safe and he thought I was lonely sometimes. If he ever had a nightmare...I managed to sing to him...I hummed really...I never liked it, but if it made him feel safe, I needed to.

"Any corpse here however….was mutated, by the radioactivity. Turns out this bomb had serious germs…that infested the dead...turning them into these masses of things…they looked more like animals than they did bots'."

"At first they attacked us….but then they became scared of Flicker. Wherever he was, I was…if he was in danger, there was a rather large mess at the end….a sickly…beautiful green mess. He treated N'asto like a playground and I followed him around….his Monster…he called me that. Ironic…."

"Then one day…they came. Surface dwellers…they stormed him….and in five Klicks of seeing me….shot rounds right through his spark. He said he was scared…s-car-rredd"

Her voice was glitching.

"A-an-d then….I w-ok..k..k..ke upp. And there were frames without their protoform

…all around me."

The video cut to black.

But the laughing never stopped until the recorder ran out of power.


	8. The night of the humming

Groggy.

Yes, groggy... that was the human term.

She was very, very groggy.

Tired, Grumpy, cranky, sleepy.

...

Groggy.

* * *

-Last night-

She had had an awful recharge last night. An absolutely scrap night. Arcee's room had been freezing, the cold had actually radiated off of her roommate. Now Silverswipe had no problems with Arcee, she had done nothing wrong, nothing to her. She was just so fraggin' cold! what made it worse was the fact that they only had a small space to move around on their berth, she kept having Arcee's winglets scrape, tickle and flick against her door wings and backplating, she would jump every single time her comrades winglets touched her, no matter how much she complained Arcee just wouldn't wake up. Silverswipe found it odd that they had to share a berth but she would prefer to sleep with another femme than with a mech, which would be even odder. She shuddered at the thought.

A noise.

A humming noise.

It surrounded the entire room, it was low and faded in and out at a slow speed, and it sounded like one of those annoying bugs that she had found on Earth. Gnats was what Raf had said as he casually used a magazine on the table to squish the small creature, the guts splattered across the surface of the shiny paper. Even as a battle hardened soldier who had faced gore and horrible experiences she had to admit that it looked disgusting as the sickly yellow blood was wiped off by a tissue.

At first she gave the humming no mind, it would probably pass any way she thought, probably either one of those Earth bugs or that it was just the lack of recharge that she had had due to her bunk buddy's freezing winglets. Sighing she closed one optic before closing the other after a while, After having a terrible crash landing on Archa seven, she had learnt to always close one optic first and check her surroundings before shutting down to recharge. She was near recharging after a while when,

Hum.

Groaning, she sat up and covered her helm with her pillow, yes they had pillows but they weren't exactly made of feathers or fluff, they were a synthetic layer of rubber and a mix of liquid and glass, the outside layer that kept processed energon in their containers. Inside the pillow was a gelatinous liquid that would move to support the Cybertronian that laid down. Due to the new upgrades her audials increased their sensitivity as the pillow was pressed against them. Great, she thought in annoyance.

The humming wouldn't stop and it was getting louder by the klick. Slagit! Grumbling she hauled herself of the berth, not even considering that she would wake up Arcee as she was certain the second in command was way too gone to wake up at the moment, her limbs spread out and flopping over her side of the berth. Silverswipe stormed out of her room and right into the corridor, slowing to let her optics adjust to the dark contrast she then headed straight to where she thought Hypno and Bumblebee would be sleeping. Luckily she was right, she knew that Ratchet and Bulkhead slept near them, Bulkhead's room being parallel to them and Ratchet being...next to them although she wasn't quite sure which side.

On the opposite side to where Ratchet was, wherever that was, was Cliffjumper's room, she was pretty sure that she didn't want to go in there, she had heard stories about him from Arcee, from what she had heard, he and Arcee had been very close and that he had helped her out of a serious bout of depression. Arcee spoke passionately and fondly of him, yet still keeping the sorrow locked behind the glass of her lavender optics. While she had never met him, one of her personal rules was to not disrespect the dead and to always keep a fond memory of them, no matter how much she had hated them.

Not even bothering to knock, she overrode the controls and stepped into the room. It was brightly coloured in a yellow too bright for her optics to adjust to. She scoffed, of course it would be yellow it was previously just Bumblebee's room! There were posters of Cybertronian and Earthen celebrities, there was even a poster of Justin Bieber, from what she had researched he was just a little bit of an aft...although the poster had Cybertronian sized darts embedded in it and possible the wall. There were also quite a lot of new Cybertronian singers that she had never heard of due to the fact that she was almost seventy six vorns old...technically while she physically was twenty six vorns old...In Earthen terms she was technically six thousand, three hundred and eight years old.

Hypno was oddly being wrapped in a tight hug by one of Bumblebees arms, shaking her helm she realised that Hypno must've had a memory lapse. It was common during wars as mental scars would never truly disappear. She had experienced a few, they were rarely nice. Being careful to not awake the slumbering scout Silverswipe shook Hypno awake.

"Wha? Silver'wipe wah ish it? I was shleeping..." Came the half awake response.

"There's a humming. In my room and its annoying and it won't stop" she replied.

"A humming? Is that why you woke me up at...two am?" she paused to check her built in clock.

"Yes and I can't sleep!" She half whispered and half shouted to her friend.

A sigh was her only response.

And so came the search for the mysterious hum.

-Two hour time skip 4:29 am-

They had given up, after two hours of whisper yells, silent attacks and having Hypno stop to fall asleep against the nearest wall, they had given up. All hope was lost to find the mysterious humming, and it was annoying Silverswipe that she hadn't found it. Sighing, she crawled into her and Arcee's berth and rested her head against her pillow. She was about to fall into a peaceful slumber when two strong limbs attached themselves around her chassis. Arcee was hugging her.

...

Hum.

SLAGIT!

* * *

-Next day-

Silverswipe had been awoken from her much needed slumber by an annoyed Ratchet, their conversation had been short and fairly one sided as Silverswipe barely had woken up when the mech had hollered through to com link, jolting her awake in a flurry of screams, yelps and fluttering doorwings and she may or may not have fell of the berth.

Sighing she continued down the long corridor of the base. The base was very bland, very, very bland. But then again even the Autobots in her time only worked with gray and a very sickeningly retro yellow, now she was no artist or frame designer but even that made her want to gag at the thought of her past teams sickly colour. To be honest it looked like an infected wound, all yellow and oozy...not that their ships were oozy she just thought that they might've been considering that even the most stoic of Deceptions would've laughed at them..

She was snapped out of her thoughts when two dark green painted arms flung towards her and yanked her off of her peds, now silverswipe was quite a tall femme but she wasn't quite as tall and definitely not as strong as Bulkhead. She was flung round as the lumbering giant twirled her round with a thunderous laugh.

"Silver! Silver! Jackie's coming, my buddy's, coming he's finally getting his rusty gears over here!" he laughed happily as he swung her around. She felt sick.

"Great thing Bulks but who's 'Jackie'?" she questioned, confusion etching her faceplates.

Putting her down gently Bulkhead sheepishly replied, his servo scratching his neck " Oh yeah I forgot that you don't know Wheeljack. He's one of the wreckers, I hope you had them when you were on Cybertron." yes, yes she did. She vividly remembered meeting one of the rookies, however not on good terms. The daft mech had forgotten she was behind him and had jumped when she addressed him, she had a painful ache in her stomach plating for the next few solar cycles.

"Yeah we did." she replied curtly before she was picked up again and hurled round.

"Jackie's coming! He's coming! You two are gonna' get along real good!" he bellowed in her audios again, stunning her slightly as she was jerked from side to side, yup she was going to purge.

"c'mon big guy...watch the wings, watch the wings!" She whined when she was squeezed harder.

Ignoring her, he continued "He likes katanas, you like katanas...Your tall...he's tall...um. Well I just know that you'll love him!"

Now gasping for an air intake she hit his shoulder repeatedly until he got the gist of what she was saying...well hitting.

"Oh right, sorry" he apologised sheepishly before putting her down.

After intaking a gasp of Bulkhead free air, she lifted her servos up and gave him a double thumbs up, still in need to intake air into her heated systems.

Sighing, she could only prepare for what could be the worst experience in her life.

* * *

-Time skip-

Wheeljack was annoying. In the space of just five klicks she had had two comments about how dull her katanas were, almost crushed when Wheeljack rushed to 'man hug' Bulkhead and had nearly been crushed into scrap metal when a lobbing ball had accidentally been thrown at her. Yes, Wheeljack was annoying, but he brought the life to the 'party'. Said party was Jack, Raf and Arcee standing awkwardly around the base, a cube of either energon or coke in their hand..servo while Miko and Bumblebee wildly danced about on the floor, Bumblebee was doing the robot and Miko soon joined in...with a bit of rock on the side. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were lobbing a bit more carefully now as they had almost crushed...well everywhere.

Ratchet kept getting pestered by Wheeljack about the groundbridge, he was curious for some reason. Probably that part of his ship had something worthwhile in it. Kind of reminded her of Hypno's ship, speaking of which where was Hypno? She had been right next to her, but now she wasn't even in the main part of the base.

Placing down her slightly higher grade energon on the edge of the hangover, where the children usually spent their pastime at the base, she wandered down the main hall of the base. Just like this morning the halls were just as bland and metal looking, albeit slightly darker as it was four pm and it tended to get darker if you lived inside a mountain where there were no windows or open doors for the sun to peak into. She had just passed Ratchet's room when she spotted Hypno sheepishly close the door. The door to Optimus' room. She froze and narrowed her optics, that was clearly wrong Hypno shouldn't have been doing that, but why would she be doing that? Sure she had a thing about Primes but as far as she was concerned Optimus had done nothing to her. In fact he would've been only an adolescent when they were in their actual time zone.

"Hypno." She noted how her friend flinched and quickly turned around, so she had been doing something other than sneaking into Opti-fraggin'-Primes room.

"O-oh hey S-silver! What...What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others, y'know at the party?"

"Shouldn't you? In fact let's cut to the chase and skip all this friendly chatter, what were you doing in our new leaders room, we don't need them thinking that were spies or something! And anyway that's just wrong!" She took a step closer and pointed a digit at the smaller femme, to which Hypno tried to shrink away at before frowning and batting it away.

"That's none of your fragging business!" She sharply replied.

Ganging up and using the large range of height to intimidate the femme she took more steps until Hypnos back was against the wall of the base.

"yes it is, because I am an Autobot and so are you-"

" **No.** **No** **I'm** **not**." And with that Hypno pushed Silver out of the way.

Silvers optics softened slightly before hardening again. She turned around and gripped Hypnos shoulder, no matter if they were friends, whatever she had been doing was wrong and she had to abide by Autobot rules.

In one swift movement Silver had been thrown against the wall.

"Gah! What the frag Hypno!" she yelled rubbing her faceplate.

Shaking her aching servo, Hypno smirked down at her friend before narrowing her optics.

"Hypno _lock_ _ **may**_ _ **have no knowledge of fighting. But I do. So stay out of my way. Silverswipe.**_ " Her voice was becoming less and less like her own.

" _ **Now run away little sheep, there's a wolf in your clothing. Oh and don't try all that 'I'll deal with you later' I already have all your weakness' mapped out. You might want to sort out**_ _ **your**_ _weak_ knee." It was already walking away halfway through the sentence.

"Silver, we have a problem. Wheeljack's not who he said he was!" Silver? Silver!"

Monster merely smirked behind her back and raised her foredigit to her lip components before turning back and walking into her room, the door closing quietly.

* * *

-Hypno's point of view-

...

 **That...That was mean Monster...**

Silence.

 **Monster?**

 _Of course she won't answer you, you idiot, she's barely ever active anymore!_

And why should she? She has all of us wrapped around her little digit! She's the one with the chains, but she's the one pulling them. Were just the puppets of her show...her horrid show..

 _01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100110 01101001 01110010 01101101 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110?_

...Yes...yes we did what she asked us to do.

 _ **Good.**_

I buried my helm in my hands.

-Time skip-

The prime was weary and tired, he had almost had a spark attack when he had heard that Wheeljack was in fact Makeshift and that the actual wrecker had been taken prisoner by Starscream. He was also tired because of the few subtly drank high grade energon cubes he had drank. He was a terrible drunk, he merely got tired and that was it. He was a very sleepy Prime.

He froze however when he entered his room. Some things had been moved, namely near his desk. His mind instantly travelled to his top secret files and work that could help in the Autobot cause. He first thought that it had been Makeshift that had been searching through his files, but how could Makeshift get into his room without his encrypted codes or get past his facial recognition scanners?

Wait.

His computer was on.

The chip was too.

He gulped and took a step forwards and pressed the play button. It only showed two words.

...

Two glowing red dots showed up behind him.

...

A clawed servo gripped his left helm antennae and the other rested on his sensitive neck cables.

...

" _ **Hello, Optimus.**_ " It whispered.

...

He froze.

...

" _ **I'm watching you**_."

He was suddenly alone.

 **AN: Translation to the binary: she requests confirmation of mission.**

 **I am going on holiday this week for twelve days so I wanted to get this done quickly, I hope I did alright! To keep the atmosphere thick I'm going to go now! Also, this was written on my new computer so I can use all of fanfictions cool editing stuff without lag or crashing!**

 **Hypnotunez.**


	9. Not all fun and games pt1

**AN: I'm so sorry for such the wait, I have actually started another chapter which actually follows the story line but my mental health went all over the place! It was like my brain was drunk, I also pulled all the muscles along my spine, I'd try writing but I was just in too much pain. So, hopefully I'm going to gets things back on track and really get the story started! Like a mother trucking disco ball!**

 **Anyways, this chapter is a lot more sobered up, it starts of funny, but you'll see.**

 **enjoy?**

No one would ever know just how terrifying it is to wake up to a messed up Hypno lookalike screaming through your com at…three am. No one, except Arcee and her, because the next klick the Hypno lookalike was kicked across the room with a slam or arcee's peds and a startled screech.

She had to lay there for a while to let her cpu process everything.

Arcee didn't. And immediately had the lookalike in a headlock.

"Who, the frag are you!? Makeshift transformation gone wrong!?" Silvers bed buddy whisper shouted. Her optics narrowed and her mouth components pulled into a rough snarl.

"Gah! Stop you meanie! I don't need you, you Batman reject! I need Silver! Heh, I like silver…yeah…silvers pretty! And shiny!" The femme soon lost her attention, helm instantly perking up with the new subject. She would've smiled if for the weird gas mask that covered her faceplate.

She looked just like Hypno except her visor was slightly cracked and worn along the sides and she could see the bright glow of pink optics behind the broken slide of glass. The gas mask that covered her mouth and her nose plate was a large rounded mask with a large vent at the front, no giant appendages or anything but it had multiple glass windows on the sides showing what seemed to be dents. A carved smile continued from under the mask. Her audial fins also moved a lot and the left side was broken at the top.

Her frame design seemed to have no other differences other than her being taller than Hypno.

She shook her helm and jumped off of the berth, no need to lose her attention.

"Why do you need me? Another threat? Or just to kill me cause Monsters bored huh?" She growled, crouching down to the femmes level.

She didn't let her answer "Who are you even, some sort of slave or something like that, some jacked up thing from her home-"

She could just see the optics widening in shock and desperate worry "N-No! I am- but I was- were! No! But! Yes! But…no-"

"Spit it out!" She snarled, her optics briefly glancing up to Arcee, she nodded in return. They didn't know how strong this thing was.

"PERSONALITIES! I'm one of them! Insanity! Insanity I'm insanity!" She helped out when Silvers servo twitched to her katanas, which she had stored in her back plate compartments.

Her optics widened "But how? You can't have frames, heck none of you really know how many of you are there, how are you here?"

"Split up, torn apart from our home! Oh Primus it was so painfully good! Hypno was just sleeping, sleeping there! Not in the insect room! N-no, in the –RUST STICKS- storage room! She didn't want Monster to smoke the beehive. Were all awake, in our –CHICKEN- minds and then suddenly were just ripped from our homes painfully and we're just there!

Split up, just gone! Like putting oil in water! Haha!" The deranged femme then led onto pitiful laughter. She really was insane.

"What the scrap are you talking about?" Silver had honestly forgotten Arcee was there she was so quiet.

"You know how Hypno has other beings of herself, personalities, turns out that they all have frames and something's happened. Also, Monster, the glitch of the lot has been getting a lot more active recently. She threatened me just a few days ago." Silver explained hurriedly, if something was wrong she needed to sort it out. No matter if she might have to help that thing.

"A-also, something's wrong…" Insanity perked up, before nervously mumbling away.

"What, what's wrong?"

"It's Monster, she's right! No…not right! Something's bad with her. Badder than usual. She's mean to US, she hurts us. She never used to do that! But now…something is wrong, she's living but she acts like a corpse."

She thought that over for a bit, she almost certainly didn't want to help that messed up thing, no matter what situation it was in. It was clearly dangerous and unpredictable not to mention intelligent. Smart, dangerous and unpredictable never mixed well for the opposition. If Hypno was in trouble however, that was another thing, the femme had almost a sixth sense when it came to trouble. Even though she had that monstrous thing in her helm Hypno personally wasn't a danger and she rather liked the quirky little femme. She was almost like a younger sibling she never had…well femme sibling, she shuddered at the thought of her brothers.

"Alright crazy, promise not to hurt us and take us to the rest of you and we'll help them, alright?" Although being obviously an adult, Insanity seemed to only think like a sparkling, it was weird.

She frowned slightly "Not the Batman faker though…" She whined.

Ignoring Arcee's indignant and slightly confused reaction she simply glared at the femme.

"…fine…"

It worked. Either Insanity's mind worked as a sparkling or it was extremely dimly lit. She wasn't sure, but it could've been both.

She did have to chuckle to herself when Arcee kept muttering about who the frag batman was and why she was apparently an organic bat mech. It was always funny to see people with usually large bearings stumped. It really was.

The trio were now walking silently down the corridors to the storage rooms, she had to stop Insanity from walking straight into everyone's rooms as well as singing a song in some unknown language. She noted that Insanity also walked a lot like Hypno. The claw like peds scraping, tripping or slowing down a fraction on one side.

"Hey, crazy." She asked while walking next to Arcee, who was currently struggling to keep herself awake. She honestly looked like a little cyber pup. The way she would stumble, stifle a yawn and then lean to either herself or the wall. For such a violent and alert femme, she could be quite adorable.

Insanity perked up, both of her audials flicking up before the broken one drooped and swung downwards.

"Yup, ore femme?" She giggled lightly, catching up to the two.

"Why are your peds like that? Any special reason?" Insanity deemed to be the most childish of the lot(so far, she wasn't quite sure, she'd only ever experienced Monster on short occasions when she had pushed Hypno's limits, even then she had probably only ever gotten tastes, the worst had been when she had been practically drop kicked across her garden.)

She swore she heard the cogs working in that femmes helm.

"It's cause of where we come from, we lived underground and I was built to be a worker, either a miner or hunter when it was needed. We didn't have the means of processed energon or miners so it was all done by servo. My audials are for detecting any baddies that could either be attacking or worth killing for food, my peds make me run faster as well as letting me climb up things easier. Like SpiderMan! And then there is also the fact with the-"

Silver didn't even get to think of how sober the crazy glitch was talking when a glass shattering scream pierced the entire base. She instantly covered her audials and had to shut her optics when she felt the glass wobble. She briefly saw Arcee do the same and frowned slightly when she saw Insanity curled up in a foetal position.

She gasped when it suddenly cut short and dropped to the floor, yep she was going to have a head ache in the morning. Stumbling upwards she shook her helm clear of the horrid ringing noise, it reminded her of when the cons would throw down screamer bombs, those things were terrifying. Shaking her helm again she cleared those dark thoughts appearing in her CPU and went to check on the other two femmes.

Arcee was silently swearing as she gripped the wall, definitely awake and definitely fine.

Insanity was whimpering slightly, her audials must've been highly sensitive so that must've hurt quite a bit.

That apparently didn't don't matter because she was already running down the corridor and into one of the rooms.

"Hey! Wait up-" she was cut short by the horrific sight that was, Monster.

Monster was very tall. And very creepy looking. And the fact that she had those long claws wrapped around the neck of another Hypno look alike was even more terrifying. Or was it the fact that her left servo, the one buried into the hanger wall as well as mountain, slipped downwards and out of the wall as if it were butter.

She didn't even notice Arcee banging into her, swearing angrily and the swearing again. Only for a different reason.

"You. Arrogant, moronic, pretentious FOOL. I don't even know why I don't just tear out your mind and feed off of it. But then again, I just don't have the time to deal with the likes of you, you outdated, BASIC code line of binary." Monster snarled, the sharp exposed teeth dripping with some sort of saliva and gnashing together.

The look alike weakly laughed, glaring at the thing "You obviously do, you are threatening me at this moment in time. And what would Flick-"

" **DON'T SAY HIS NAME!** " A sudden fire erupted from the previously damaged optics as the they flared to life with a sickly looking blood red and pure gold highlights. The servo tightened around the femmes neck before she was thrown against the ground so hard she bounced upwards before being thrown again, and again, and again.

She was then caught by Monsters skeletal peds by her winglets. The other foot clutched the now terror ridden femmes frame and in one seemingly effortless lug, the two appendages were torn off.

She opened her mouth to scream but was stopped when she was picked up from the ground by her helm, the claws covering her entire faceplate, and was harshly crushed against the storage rooms wall.

In an almost bored tone, Monster merely groaned " don't try to be brave Logical fear, it's not logical and it makes you look like a fool." Before dropping the femme, now named Logical fear and turning to herself and Arcee. Insanity was hidden behind one of the crates.

She laughed almost jovially and spread her arms openly "Ah! Silverswipe! I was hoping when you'd come here, although I did wish for you not to bring the comic book reject along with you. She's going to get in the ways, soon. You see-"

Monster was cut short when she and the other femmes were stricken with sharp electrical charges, she swore she saw their skeletal frames. Multiple agonising screams and wails-with the sobbing laughter from Insanity- filled the storage room.

One scream was more than enough for her, but three- three?

Hypno. Where was Hypno!?

"Hypno, where's Hypno?" She ran up to the one that had just received the brutal beating when the electricity cut short. She shook the shoulders of Logical trying to gain some response from the fried femme.

"KTZZZZ- Monster! Show them! S-show her Hypno! N-KTZZZ- OW! She's the one that needs f-fixin-g to stop this anyways!" She gasped out, vocaliser glitching slightly from the electricity.

She saw what briefly looked like worry or apprehension cross over Monsters face before it was covered by an angry stare. She 'bared' her teeth at the other femme, not that she could, the protoform covering her jaw was missing, before looking towards her.

"Fine, but only to stop this –ahh!- damnable electricity! Not because you told me Binary, but because you begged me!" She sneered slightly before limping off into a back room.

Arcee glanced at her worriedly before nodding her helm, Silverswipe walked onwards with her friend in tow.

Monster closed the door behind the three and silver briefly thought the mad glitch was

going to jump them, but her breath stopped short.

Hypno's form laid slouched over one of the crates, unmoving and disturbingly quiet.

She barely even noticed the other form laid, albeit less carefully, next to her.

"Hypnolock, you have visitors, open your optics." Monster gruffly spoke, she didn't see the things faceplates when all she got in reply was cold silence.

She scrambled over room, pushing away the other form and kneeling so that she was at faceplate level with her friend. She stared Into the cold, lifeless void of the visor, she stumbled slightly when she went to find the grooves that removed the visor.

She had only ever seen Hypno's actual optics once, it had been when she had freaked out and killed all those bots by hacking them, she had almost instantly collapsed and when she had finally ran to the femme her visor had smashed into tiny useless shards.

- **FLASHBACK** -

 _Silverswipe ran to the femmes side, she had just seen the least deadliest femme she had ever met, who could barely hold a sword right let alone pick one up, who had accidentally blasted through several other important items instead of the actual targets and had no actual skill other than computers kill at least over two hundred random choosing of cons and bots in an instant. In a flash hundreds of screams erupted from the unfortunate souls, entwining with Hypno's desperate and almost feral shrieking howl before just dropping to the ground. Dead._

 _She panted and quickly turned over the femme, she had instantly collapsed in a heap as soon as everything stopped looking so green. Literally almost every technological thing, including the unfortunate mechs and femmes had glowed green if there had been any lighting equipped._

 _She froze for only a second when dazed, haunted bright green optics with pink highlights and a bright blue pupil lens, the pupil was darting around in a terrified daze, barely even registering her presence._

 _"Hypno? Your optics-" she stuttered slightly, wondering if they were damaged._

 _Hypno's optics widened and the pupil contracted fluidly "Visor! Where's it!? Your not meant to see my optics, I don't like it! Silver where's my visor? I want my visor! Please, give it to me and stop playing this sick prank!" Still obviously not with it, she had to pin the rookies arms to the floor to stop her from possibly doing any damage._

 _"Hypno, Hypno! Listen to me! Your visor it's broken, it smashed when you collapsed, when you…did, that. Hypno, what's wrong with your optics? I don't see anything wrong, just some brightly coloured optics, that's all, odd but not horrid. Like those lights you like to watch in the sky sometimes." She had to calm her down, and she wasn't exactly lying when she had said that they weren't bad to look at, just not the normal thing to see._

 _"They, the personalities! Combined. All there. Except, oh Primus, it burns, ahh! The light! My visor, I need my visor! It's too bright, it burns!" She gasped in pain and bucked her torso, freeing herself of silvers arms so that she could curl up and cover her optics._

 _Of course, night vision. She honestly had no idea what the frag she was balling on about when it came to personalities? But she had said that she came from the under plates of Cybertron._

 _Slowly silver had picked Hypno up and to the medbay, her servos covering her friends optics._

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

"Sssilverr..ktzz…tzz" a droning voice that sounded like a child's toy when it needed new batteries brought her back to the present. She focused her optics on her friend weakly lifting her helm to meet her optics, a weak, almost ghostly smile on her faceplate.

She stared straight into pure yellow optics. The personalities changed her optics, so that's what her actual optic colour was.

She smiled tightly, "Hey, can I just check something?"

Hypno, now letting her helm drop and roll to the left, her flickering optics still watching her and that stupid, stupid daft smile was still on her faceplates.

"Hmm…"

She let a pitiful laugh escape "you, your not possibly dying are you? Cause we can't have that happening, can we…?" She used her servo to pick up her friends helm so that her could comfortably get look at her.

A breathless, silent laugh came from Hypno and she rested a servo weakly on her shoulder and the other caressed her faceplate."N…nah, I'm j-juuust ggeettin' staaarrtedd…" She frowned, painfully, that damn smile, she never wanted it ever more than now.

"I'm brooken Sillverr. C-can you fixxtzzz me…? Put mee backk togeetherrr? I don'tt waant to breaak. Fix me, Silver, fiixx….mee.."

Hypno slumped, her bright golden optics flickering off and her servo stopped caressing her faceplate and fell to the side with a clunk. The other slowly slipping off of her shoulder. The wheeze of her vocoliser shutting off sounding much like someone's last breath.

…

She just stared, in the same position, she had forgotten all about Arcee and the dangerous Monster. She just stared. Into those lifeless voids of pooling gold, that damnable smile had returned…

She felt numb.


	10. Not all fun and games pt2

**AN: I was going to leave that as a cliffhanger and not update for at least two weeks, and then inspiration just had to stick it's ass in my face. So a lot of you (probably not a lot, my self as teem doesn't let me compliment myself about the fact that there are actually quite a lot of people reading this. Which makes me SO HAPPY!) are probably what the frig is going on with Hypno. Now I don't want to put any of my characters in the spotlight but this is kind of showing everyone just how much Silver and Hypno lean on each other. Also I'm seriously thinking of just shipping those two off to Madagascar. Seriously. And did anyone like sleepy Arcee, I just like showing softer sides to bots that are usually very uptight. So in my stories, Arcee is going to be a big ball of fluff when it comes to sleepy time**!

 **I have no idea why. Also, what does everyone think of Insanity? Crazy enough? And on a last note, is anyone bothered with the fact that I don't reply,I the don't want to be rude or anything and please know that I am so grateful that more than one person is actually reading my shitty writing! Like seriously! But do know that you can pm me at any given time, it may take a while for me to reply but I most likely will.**

 **On with the next chapter!**

She sat there, staring at her friend. At Hypno. She didn't even bat an optic when Arcee sat next to her silently, probably unsure as to how to react. So was she, in fact she had repeatedly pressed her audials to Hypno's chest, where her spark slept, to check if she was actually faking it the whole time. She didn't even hear the hum of response. She just stared into her friends blank, endless optics as if they were having a staring contest. She didn't want to lose, she didn't want to blink and then the quirky femme just not, be there.

It was almost laughable, the fact that she had smouldered and yet grown cold to her just a week before when Monster had threatened her. She should've realised that Monster and her were nothing alike, that the amount of torture Hypno would've had if she were to be the one to attack and threaten her. It was impossible.

Reaching over, she pulled at Hypno's left ped and placed it carefully in her lap. She had always been curious as to why her peds were like that, she was almost definitely not a hybrid between animal and cybertronian, she had made that clear every time she had been mocked or questioned. Looking down, she realised she was playing with one of the limp claws of her peds.

Tapping or pushing it down just to see it jump up again like a spring, she frowned, there was something wrong with this ped though, it was considerably heavier than the right as she had lifted it up to get to the other ped. Feeling around she felt a tab that moved slightly when pressed. She looked to Arcee who frowned and then shrugged next to her, 'why not?' She seemed to say.

She pressed it.

The whole underside of the ped, including the claws detached from the front and multiple metal parts folded in different directions. She was met with multiple wires, lights and the Pistons that controlled her claws. What the frag?

"It's the main control for her peds. Our frames are a lot less advanced in general if you don't count the updates to our systems. It controls how our peds move and how much pressure we put down, if our claws are capable of crushing things or if they're sharp." She turned to see Monster and the other two personalities walk through the the door and towards them. Binary held some sort of box.

She frowned slightly, older? But Hypno was younger than her. "What do you mean, Hypno was younger than me!"

Binary jumped slightly when she raised her voice, she had forgotten that she was actually Logical fear. Smart but cowardly.

"You'll understand soon. And why are you using past tense?" She asked.

"But she's offline! Dead, kicked the bucket! Dead." She frowned, scrambling to her peds.

Insanity grinned " Nope!" She could hear her spark pounding in her audials. She looked up to Monster who was rapidly walking towards her, oh frag. She was dragged towards Monster when she grabbed her neck plating. She was inches from those terrifyingly sharp teeth.

"I honestly don't give a frag about any of these whelps here. They're useless, annoying and they get in the way of what I want. And what I want is to bury my claws, my teeth, anything! Into that Prime's neck and tear away at his flesh until all that's left is his skeletal frame." She then snarled and put her forehelm against Silver's so that their optics were level. She had to zoom out to focus Monster was that close.

"And I can't do that, if we're dead, can I? Get it through your skull, Hypnolock isn't a bot, she is a personality, she is like us! She just so happens to be the youngest and also the most prominent throughout us combined. However I am the dominant one, don't get them mixed up or at least try to remember, I've calculated that you're a lot slower than the average calculator."

"Then what personality is she?" She gulped and admitted that yeah, Monster really was disturbing.

Monster grinned and stepped away, swinging open her arms before looking back to Silver, her face unreadable.

"We, all of us, Insanity, Monstrosity, Logical fear and her, we are the possibilities of what happens when Innocence was killed. Do you know what Hypnolock is now? She is that sinking feeling in your tank, that ache in your spark, that mask to hide up scars. She is Depression. Just ask your friend there, she knows all about it." She ended up towering over her and Arcee, a leering glare of what could be described as anger.

Arcee stepped up, glaring at Monster "You don't know anything about me. We've never even talked to each other. How could you-"

She was interrupted when Monster lifted her face by her chin, looking deep into her optics "Oh but my dear, I don't need to talk to you, I just merely, have to…look" she tapped the glass of her own broken optics, not even flinching.

She continued "The way you hold yourself, it's proud, cold and yet your shoulders slump slightly. You glare at almost everyone here, more mechs than femmes, so you've lost someone close, or two that were mechs. You loath arachnids and take great delight in crushing them when your human slave and his femme companion ask you to. And yet you refuse to be close to anyone, brushing them off as if they're either not there or angrily. Not violent however which means you care but you refuse to be close in case you lose them. Also there is the small fact that there is a grave at the top made like a traditional two wheeler would. It's small so the frame was never recovered. All that remains is a broken metal, horn." She grinned sinisterly when she saw the shock and slightly scared face of Arcee, her mouth slightly agape.

She shut Arcee's mouth and patted her on the cheek "There there my dear, everyone's been through death. We are in a war after all. Well I've lost someone, but I just killed an awful lot of cybertronian looking insects as payback. Who else do you think hacked into those 'unfortunate' Autobots and Decepticons? And played with their insides?" She stared at Arcee and Silver with a slightly predatory look, her voice a dangerous and sultry drawl.

Her expression suddenly turned to a thunderous storm as she turned to the other two personalities "well? We need to get back into our body, I don't want to spend time with 'her' anymore. No matter if she's disabled for now." She pointed towards the other slumped over figure before walking to it and kicking it over the other side of the room and towards the cowering personalities. It didn't even make a noise as it flew towards them and hit the wall with a heavy thud.

Binary gulped before running towards Hypno, insanity soon following after. She scrambled over to Hypno, kneeling downwards and pulling her body so that it lay on the floor. She opened the box she had been holding, it turned out to be a medical kit. Odd, she hadn't seen one like it around the base before.

She crouched next to Binary, Arcee taking to sitting down and just staring into nothingness, Monster seemed to have broken her.

Binary paused for a moment, glancing up at her "I-I'm guessing you have questions. Uhh, not that that's a problem." She stuttered slightly before her voice went monotone, like a computer would talk.

"Monster said that Hypno was the youngest, what…what does she mean by that?" She sat next to Hypno's frame, folding her arms and watching Binary check her friend over.

"Hypno is the latest personality to be shown or made. Monster, being the first one. I was the second and Insanity came soon after. 'She' came before Monster, but she was…deactivated by Monster." She frowned slightly, refusing to look at her.

"Deactivated, why?"

"She was good, honourable. She was what Monster used to be. She was a soldier, a guard for our home. And yet she had the least energon on her sword after the underground massacre war. We, we used to be a soldier called wallers, we would use swords and shields to go into places where civilians were in danger or if innocents needed saving. Take the attacks with our shield and then we're were told to kill. We didn't, 'she' refused to kill. And for that we were honoured by our people, yet we paid the price for not following orders."

"And what was the price?"

"To forget. Our price was to forget what happened before we became a guard for our home. We…we don't remember who we are, how we grew up, our creators, we don't even remember if Hypnolock is our real designation." She laughed bitterly, before glancing downwards.

"Is that why Monster's like that?"

"Only some. She's angry at a lot of things. She's angry at 'her' because she remembers and that she is a challenge to Monster, like a stalemate. And that she is what Monster was. She's angry at the destruction of her home. At the death of a light. And at that Prime. Thing is Monster, she is dangerous because unlike the rest of us, she knows how to fight in a style no one in this time would recognise. She could easily kill almost anyone if she wanted. If she had the spark."

"Had the spark, what do you mean? Surely she'll just kill anyone."

"She refuses to hurt sparklings. It's her one flaw, one major hole in her map. She easily got over the programming to protect weaker sparks. But after…he was killed. We saw a side no one ever wanted to see. She just lost control and disabled us, stormed into our cpu grasped 'her' and like a door shutting…all we could hear was the screaming and Monsters entire spark speaking. So angry. So very sad, so very tired."

Silver frowned. This must be a taboo thing to talk about, so why was Binary telling her this?

"Monster doesn't have to know…does she, Insanity?" Binary chuckled slightly when a bleary eyed Insanity jerked up, she'd fallen asleep apparently.

"I…I think I found the problem. When we were forced out and given physical forms, this caused some sort of relapse in radioactivity. He spark seems to have just gone on standby. Every single function is still working…but there's no spark to power…it. Frag. Frag, frag!"

Silver and Arcee jumped when Binary ran over and dragged Insanity towards Hypno.

"Stupid! How could I not see! She's not dead, she's dying because there's no spark working to control her major frame functions! The radioactive poisoning's caused her spark to just stop and her functions to keep working yet at a smaller place. She's still awake! She's been listening in all this time. You dick! Oh…sorry…dying at an extremely slow rate must be painful…" She whimpered slightly when she slapped Hypno across the faceplate.

Her face then turned into concentration as the manually opened…well her own spark chamber technically. Oh, oh…okay. Silver quickly turned around, spark chambers were a touchy subject, it was like if Miko just walked up to Jack and Raf and started stripping. Sparks were only meant to be seen by loved ones and doctors. Silver suddenly felt out of place, and so did Arcee because she soon felt her sit next to Silver facing the same way with an embarrassed blank look on her face. She would've laughed if she hadn't been wearing the same look.

"I don't know what you two are doing, you're going to have to do it. Once Hypno's spark comes back online, we're probably going to disappear. Literally." Binary's slightly amused voice came from behind them, along with Insanity's loud laughter. Silver groaned.

She groaned and turned around. Trying not to look at her friends spark. Actually…that didn't really look a lot like a spark, not that she had any experience at googling at chest plates.

Binary sighed "We come from the underground, from a different time. Our frame is older than yours, it's not going to look as brand spanking new as yours now, is it? And anyway, were designed differently. So just think you're a vet…or something."

Hypno's entire spark was covered in wires, pistons and machines that she'd only seen in museums. Ok, something new then, she breathed an unneeded breath and looked to Binary for guidance.

Binary glanced upwards and gave a sympathetic look before muttering out her words

"Sorry but it's not like I can do spark surgery on myself now is it? All I can do is talk you through it. And don't worry it's not exactly spark surgery, more like reconnecting damaged wires that have been clogged up by radioactive gunk as well as providing energy to our spark and Hypno's part of our cpu at the same time. Not that hard at all." She gave a weak grin to her and Arcee.

Great. Just great.

"Alright, now what you need to do is locate where all of the gunk is, the tubes are what keep us alive and also make our energon flow properly. Once you've done that, well…your going to have to find a energy source that can change voltage level from low to high, if you give our spark too much voltage it will short it out, most likely killing us all instantly. Give us too little when we need another boost will bring you back to the start. While doing that, you're going to have to reconnect some of that energy to Hypno's part of the cpu. You'll easily find her part as it'll be dimly lit compared to the rest. To do that, use some sort of wire and connect it to the spark and the cpu." Binary stated, she was leaning against the wall in preparation, they all shared one spark. Frag knows if it was gonna hurt.

She and Arcee nodded dumbly. She really didn't want to do this.

She sighed and looked down into her friends spark. This was going to take a while.

She had been right. It had taken ages to unscrew all of the respective tubes, check if they had this disgusting puke looking gunk blocking them, clean them carefully with some wipes as this was technically Hypno's insides they were cleaning and then to check all of them twice. Binary hadn't been much help as the entire time she had been hunched over and jerking slightly, apparently to her it felt like someone was putting their entire servo down her throat as well as play with her insides. Which was what they were doing. They had then found a large machine that produced voltage at different levels. Apparently it had been a testing device for machines the humans had made so they could see how much energy to give to the respective machines. At had taken multiple struggling efforts and shaky digits as they almost certainly didn't want to kill Hypno, so that ended up in having to start over from not giving out enough voltage, repeatedly.

Binary had screamed the entire way. It was apparently painful. Insanity had done the exact same thing except she had started laughing half way through the process. Which was driving the stressed and tired Silver mad.

They now had the actually quite easy process of attaching a wire from Hypno's spark to her CPU. Her part of the mind was indeed darker and wasn't as brightly lit by what seemed to be blue lights. There were many grooves and wires that connected to things that looked important as well as having many ports and small Pistons that kept things running. They had found the wire laying across the room, it had one long end that split off into two parts as they originally were going to connect the parts that split up to Hypno's spark so that they wouldn't poke the wrong part with the unused split end, accordingly to Binary, that would just end up confusing the polarity of the spark. Which in end would do nothing.

"Almost got it." Silver huffed to Arcee, Binary had long since stopped replying and now lay slumped next to Insanity, they had both complained about headaches and had slowed their CPUs down so not to spark silver as the poked and prodded their mind. She was about to place the other end of the wire in the part that would provide more power to Hypno when a loud crash erupted from the other side of the door. Silver jumped and the wire went into Hypno's side of the brain. The split end went into another.

Binary jumped awake as well as Insanity, who for once didn't have a stupid grin on her face.

"Oh scrap. Oh scrap! What-what did you do!?" Came a startled Binary, who had started darting around the room in fear.

"There was a loud crash and I jumped, the other end went into another place, but I got Hypno as well, what's wrong?" Silver stood up after closing the armour around Hypno's helm.

"N-not this is not good! You idiot! You just provided more power t-to Monster oh slag-" Binary was cut short when she was roughly grabbed by a skeletal claw and dragged into the darkness, they heard her begging profusely before a snarl shook the room, a loud scream followed.

Silence.

Insanity was then pulled by the ped, causing her to fall to the ground. She was dragged away laughing, clawing at the ground. A loud laughing scream followed before a horrific gurgling sound cut short the laughter. The two could only just hear the words 'no' and 'mercy' before silence cut through like a sharpened knife.

"N-nooww woulldd bee the beesst timme to gett the –KTZZ- Primme" they turned to see a barely moving Hypno pressing herself against the wall.

A animalistic growl echoed throughout the silo.

" **Prime..** "


	11. Remenents of a lost name

She walked softly along what seemed to be a complete flat wasteland, the ground a dull matte grey with beveled cuts, a grid. The sky above was barely any better, a lighter tone to the depressing flooring it held what seemed to be lines of the insides of a wired sphere. The expanse of the area she was in expanded so far that wherever she looked, blackness was seen somewhere. It was deathly silent.

No hum of her processor.

Not even the drop of a feather could be heard. It was just dead silence.

She knew she was inside her mind, she was aware of the others that inhabited her processor while she used their frame; Like a parasite she thought with a huff, the echo soon following. She was aware of the fact that she wasn't in her area per say, technically the entire expanse was her processor, but each of her…ah…friends deserved their own space. She was in hers, her part of the mind. She was also aware of the fact that she had been offline for Primus knows how long as she had been deactivated at least over a millennium ago.

She felt another presence.

' _Do you know what hate is?_ ' It spoke, each syllable and word spoke with a spit of clear, fresh letters. A calm demeanour for a raging inferno that would eradicate every single being on site if given the chance, and without any hesitation less than nought point zero repeated picoseconds. Like a manager about to fire you with a burning desire of hate, no gritted dents or seething sounds could be heard. Smart, clean, malicious and Monstrous.

' _Do you know how I feel..?_ '

She figured she would just let it speak for the time being, everything needed to vent at one point in their lives.

' _Hate, a loathing, seething desire of an object. Often comes with violent or rash actions. In my case, hate, my best friend that disgusts me._ '

She only slowed in her footing.

 _'I, am hateful. I…hate a lot of things. But no one understands, they think that I lost myself to hate and that I am just Monstrous now._ '

 _'In reality, it couldn't be more clearer.'_

' _I hate the fact that I failed to protect…him. I hate the fact that they got away with it and blamed it on me. I hate the fact that I don't remember my whole life. I hate the fact that that 'Prime' placed me in that Hell hole. I don't even know what a Hell hole is…'_

The off comment would've been comical if it weren't for the airy lilt that carefully hid the rising tone of a maniacal giggle.

' _And I hate the fact that everyone that shouldn't had died did and that those that I wanted dead didn't die by my **SERVOS**!'_

It started yelling before silence overtook it.

She waited a Klick.

' _I-I'm sorry, that was wrong of me. I shouldn't have yelled. A mere Freudian slip of the glossa that's all._ '

…

 _'I can't tell you how much I hate. Let me…show you…'_

She shouldn't have turned round, she knew that the instant a perfume of rotting protoform tickled her senses manically. She would've thrown up if she had been outside of her processor.

She turned round.

Piles upon piles of corpses littered the ground as she spun round, looking back she was now surrounded with it, looking down she found energon and unknown substances gathering in pools. The density very apparent for each liquid. The instant she looked at a frame she knew who this bot was, memories of off handed comments, bullies, potential rapists, killers, Prime's and some she hadn't even gained memories of as she had been deactivated. Each frame toyed with, tortured…killed differently, all unique. All done by a mad femme.

A frame stood on the highest pile, in front of her. ragdolled like she could only see the silhouette of the beg dragged form that she had once loved happily, not pitied.

Monster; At least to you or me.

She took a bated breath, her chassis shuddering and stalling as if taking a shaky breath.

"I…innocence..?" She barely made out, breathless already.

She could almost see the deranged smirk fly across her lips.

' _I'm sorry but innocence is dead. Only I am left, only Monstrosity.'_

"please…you can't believe this…sist-"

' ** _DON'T CALL ME THAT!'_**

The world suddenly became very red.

' _You are the parasite, feeding off of my mind like a tumour that just can't take enough, you already tortured me with my shambled memories, my scars, my pain **HAVE YOU NOT** **TAKEN ENOUGH FROM ME**?! You are the thing that destroyed me, because how could I forget the day. The day when you, **NOT** I, destroyed everything. Oh wait, I can't. But I can feel it, machines scratching the inside of my processor, voices so many voices, the pokes as they examined me and Primus the pain, how could I not forget the **PAIN. PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAAIIINN!** Unable to say anything yet still begging it to **PLEASE STOP!'**_

She jolted as a glass shattering scream piked her audials the world went white and she scrambled for some sort of sense that she was even on the ground. Dizziness over took her.

"I'm sorry…sis- I tried to save you…I tried to save them as well, but I was young and foolish. You were the only one I could get to in time, but by then it was already too late, you had already died whilst still living. And then when they found you, they blamed it on you…slag only young…too young to even know what execution meant. Even if you don't remember, you still know what the sound means."

Somewhere in the distance the thrumming of solemn drums and baritone brass instruments filled her audials. Proving her to be correct.

"Please…I stopped…but by then you were mainly brain dead. I guess sparklings are easier to combine CPUs with than adults. I watched as they put you in tubes that kept you alive while you drooled away, watched you grow and yet never to have thoughts and it killed me. Until they actually did it.."

"Please…forgive me.."

' _Forgive? You?'_

She looked up to the figure. A sparkling, a much older build version of a small Hypno. Many pipes, pistons and lights showed through clunky armour, the two large audials too big for her so they dropped down and two great sweeping winglets hung, also too heavy. Bright white and black painted across multiple plates and outside details, the inside workings a subtle gold. The optics however were dark, two red pinpricks of optical pupils glared- no, roared at her like two tiny Suns hotter than any of the ones in the universes, they were old in great contrast compared to the young frame.

' _I can see you looking at my optics…while the others slept peacefully I stayed aware in that fragged stasis pod, watching things be born, grow and die over and over and over and over..until I realised something, you can be alive, you can be dead and then you can be dead while you still walk the world. Me? I died a long time ago, but I'm not finished yet so Primus, the allspark and death can go suck their spikes and hide in corners for all I care. I'm not done yet and if they try to get to me? They better start running for their lives and run for cover because I'll find them and make them wish they could die.'_

She looked down, aghast by the cold, terrifying response.

' _So, sister? There is just one more piece on your board and I've still got my kings, what'll be your move, Kidemóna, Or should I call you by your real designation, **Hypno** s?_'

She looked up.

"I may have one more piece but I'm still in the game, and you're never going to win, my processor may have been put in your frame but it's still my processor. Still like a child little sister? You really need to grow up thymoménos athóo… Or as I should say...

 **Lock** et eyes..


	12. Guardian onlined

**AU:….so I went away for a while…and improved my writing…sorry? Warning, this chapter contains indescribable amounts of gore and in high detail. Not for the faint of heart.**

* * *

-Arcee's PoV-

The room was dark, as was the figure that leered at her and the other two femme's. One pushing herself against the wall in vain out of fear, weak optics flicking to the Monster and the door. The other, stock still as she figured out any possible way. She didn't know how to react, the voice that had spoken was the true description of beastly, morbid and utter loathing. Hate. One word and it had Hypno cowing under the clawed ped of the monster, but then again she probably knew from experience. She glanced at the wrecked stubby remains of the femme's winglets and was reminded of the dark brutality that the logical copy had experienced. The way Monster merely turned around to face them with her scarred grin, forgetting the brutal and quick torture made her shudder. How much had it taken for her to experience to forget instantly of what she had done.

"….you know…" The crackle of Monster's voice snapped her to attention. She was currently walking around the room, watching them with a sly, seductive, sickeningly psychopathic smirk. The ones enticed by blood and the pained screams of innocents.

"I was…not, going to kill you two and torture Hypnolock, buut the thought of hearing your screams is so…delectable..so irresistible. So..ah..endearing, it's hard to resist…"

Her optics flicked to herself, sending a cold chill down her spine and into her spark. She sauntered over to her, deathly terrifying with that calculating, sexual smirk. A bony servo floated to her chin as she stepped closer and leaned towards her faceplates. Gently placing one digit under her chin, her helm rocked upwards to meet that grin, the one missing the protoform, the one with sharp, serrated dents. Stained a dark blue. Her olfactory sensors processed the sick stench of her breath, the smell that only wild animals had, only carnivores that enjoyed their food too much. She coughed away the rotting smell.

"…I wonder what you taste like.." The off comment was made into a seductive tone, sharpening her senses as she resisted the urge to gag.

"My…dear" Monster crooned, exploring her optics with that same expression "…tell me…how do you like your protoform eaten? Slow cooked, fried, raw, or straight from the bone?" Her optics widened slightly in anticipation, as if she was already tearing at her flesh with those dents.

"…I…leave her alone." The soft voice caused Monster to raise her brows and look down to the wary glare of Hypno. Still unable to do anything from recent events.

"Silence, child." And with that the optics went back to her.

"..No. Get away from her. Go back to your city. Go back to your failures-" She was interrupted when monster appeared in front of her in seconds. Picking the weak femme up with ease by the neck in a strong grip.

Slowly, with narrowed optics she leaned in "finish, she sentence. Go on…be brave little one. Challenge me, open that mouth and use the components your traitorous carrier bore you with. Go on, be a hero, scare me into submission. Make me feel like I'm not going to dig my claws into your flesh, twist them around and make you…scream. Finish. The. Sentence."

A feather could've dropped and it would've been heard.

With glaring optics, Hypno grasped weakly at the servo around her neck and smirked "You should be proud, Monster. For once I'm gonna be like…" A gasp as the servo tightened " You! And be. An. Animal."

Sharp teeth clamped around her captors servo causing the monster to let out a screech and drop the femme, who slumped to the ground, struggling to move.

It all happened in that split second as the rubbery film of tension broke, ricocheting around the room like an elastic band. She charged at the taller femme, intent on causing a distraction so the other two could escape. Monster, not having a chance to even gain her senses and stand up properly was sent spiralling onto the floor with herself gripping the decaying shoulders of her enemy to keep her down. Silver darted to the fallen frame of Hypno, one of her katana's drawn already. Hauling the smaller femme up into her arms, she gestured for Arcee to come.

Already pushing herself away from Monster and to her friends, a large pang of pain erupted from her left ped. Monster clung to the ped with her sharp servo, a deranged smile on her faceplates, she was 'breathing' heavily in a gasping laugh.

She frowned and swore angrily at the monster "Frag off!" The claw tightened considerable, sinking into her armour quickly, trickles of her own energon covering them. She let out a small whimper as she resisted the urge to scream. Kicking away monster, she barely dodged the lunging teeth as they went to snap at her ped. She ran to the door, waiting for Hypno and Silver to run through before slamming it behind them, the large banging and muffled screams and threats of the creature on the other side. She let out a breath of tension.

"You're hurt, Arcee…" The crackling voice of Hypno, still leaning heavily in silvers grasp.

She let out a grim smirk "you just came back from the dead, dumb aft." Hypno laughed slightly.

-nobody's PoV-

* * *

The banging stopped and their faces fell.

Silence.

In between the trio, a skeletal hand burst through the door and a guttural scream ripped through the base.

"SLAG! Run!" Roared Silver, grasping Hypno tighter and pulling a limping Arcee along. They ran through the dark halls and towards the rooms of the other Autobots, automatically sending a distress signal to meet at the control room, they ran past with their peds pounding against gun metal grey floor. In seconds, multiple responses fired across her built in interface, Ratchet and Optimus's being the first and the rest soon following. Reaching the control room, Silver slowed down and carefully put Hypno on the floor. Arcee leaned against the wall to inspect her ped.

"…slag, Silver…fastest I've ever seen you run… Almost made me think you were worried." Hypno joked from the floor, smiling up to the pacing femme. She currently had no power over her frame, so jokes were all she had. She was basically a living jokes machine. Ignoring the pointed look, she continued to laugh to herself. A defence mechanism to the dangerous event happening.

Ratchet and Optimus charged through the room suddenly, catching Arcee off guard and causing the poor femme to fall over as she was practically thrown across the room by a speeding medic. She yelped slightly before sitting up and scowling at ratchet, who gave her a sheepish look.

"Silverswipe, what was your distress for? I see no danger.." Optimus approached, the towering mech on guard and his weapons activated.

"It's Monster. The-"

"-personality. Yes I've had some run ins with that one. May I inquire what is wrong, Hypno is here…and on the floor. May I also inquire as to why she is on the floor?" Optimus cut her off.

"She's on the floor because stupid decided to join the dead for a while. The others have been split up and it turns out they have physical forms. Two of them were attacked by Monster, Insanity and Binary…or Logical Fear whichever you choose. We accidentally provided more power to Monster. She's basically on a killing spree. She attacked us and damaged Arcee's ped slightly." Silver reported, glancing to the other bots that recently arrived.

"Wait, what?" Bulkhead responded sleepily, rubbing his left optic slightly and resisting a 'yawn'. Bumblebee walked up behind him, asking the same things.

"Who decided to join the dead?" He tilted his helm in confusion, large optics cycling slightly.

Glancing between the others, Silver came up with a decision "I'll explain later, and so will Hypno. Right now we have a maniac zombie on the loose and on a casual killing spree. It just had the be a Saturday…."

Suddenly, a loud feral scream echoed around the base, bouncing off the walls.

Everyone grew silent in stock still shock.

And then the room erupted.

All mechanical objects in the room exploded into action, a green tinge to the halogen lights, the control computer monitors glitched and exploded binary and coding onto the screen. Ratchet's medical gear sprung to life, multiple sharp objects being flung and barely missing anyone. Glass shattered as any and all speakers blared out deathly silent screams, errupting forward in minuscule glass particles. The groundbridge opened and the edges shot outwards and like a flame of the northern lights running through like a ghost it went straight through the bots. Lights flashed red, the siren blared.

In the midst of all mist, behind them, a grinning figure stood dripping in blue blood. It cracked it's neck and shrugged it's shoulders.

Everything stopped, dead.

A dark chuckle.

The sound of scraping footsteps.

The intake of breath.

"…people are a lot more…willing, when you torture them. Don't you think, Prime?" It chuckled.

BANG.

In an instant, the Prime was down and it straddled him, inspecting him as a scientist would. A smoking, old pistol in her left. A frame dropped and someone screamed.

It sneered towards the others "…now, now my pretties…if you don't want to be like Silver here, be nice…mommy and daddy are talking."

* * *

"H-hell-lo?"

What?

"HELLO, M-Mr Milkmaaan, HOW… YOU DOo!?"

"A-are you AWAKE enough to….DO the ro-unds for…your pay!?"

"C..come on…Mr milkman, GET UP and..do your share! The world need you to STOP THE MONSTERs in the world!" The voice stopped singing.

-optics: online-

-WARNING: You designation here have been in stasis for: 12345678888- a long time. Please wait while your system updates. This will take: well past your lifetime. You designation here can cancel this option if necessary. Cancel updates?

Yes.

-cancel updates?-

yes, please

-updates cancelled. Thank you for your cooperation and your politeness.-

The voice gave off a weak laugh and snuffled slightly. Was it crying?

"Oh…okay. You're not really there….anymore. I'm just talking to a corpse. But at least… This hurts, so much…I want my carrier. I-I don't remember them…but I hope they loved me…the others don't. Think I'm completely mad….insane. Please…it hurts. Make it stop…" It, she let out a quiet sob.

Should she talk? Did her voice even work anymore? She sounds so pained though…it's…not fair. She needed to help her.

"H-h-helllooo o.." Okay, not bad. Cough slightly.

"y…you've awakened. You're tool late…like a spanner in the works! Yeah! OW! Ah…ow, ow… She's already active…plans in action. Gonna…k-k-ki…UNALIVE! Everyone! Please, stop her! Please, I just wanna go home! No more! No more! Please, I want my carrier!" She then broke into loud agony filled cries.

She looked up and scrambled backwards in shock and horror.

The voices frame was ripped in two, spine trailing along the floor with multiple wires leaking everywhere. Chunks of blue flesh fell from where the torso lay with a sickening squelch. The peds lay on the ground, broken in too many places. The mangled arm lay next to her.

The cybertronian had been ripped in two, with two great, energon coated wires. One wrapped around the torso, the other around the pelvis plates.

"What….who, did this to you? What, monster could have done this to you!? No one…no one deserves this…"

She smiled weakly before glancing around and whispering " She did it…Monster!"

She glanced back, behind her. Terrified.

"…what?" She heard the squelch of flesh behind her, a warm liquid was quickly surrounding her servo.

"Binary…she got you online…just in time. But with a cost. L..look behind you."

She did and immediately scrambled away.

Another figure, sat hunched behind her, her face in a dead scream. Flesh torn from limbs, bite marks that went through the frame, optics clawed out by claws. Her jaw hung on one side, blood flowing from it. The neck sat at an odd angle and a few bones strutted out of the shoulders. The spark chamber hung, in front of her optics. From the stomach to each inner thigh, a thin bear trap had gone straight through the body, brutal castration. Each leg, twisted in a 360 degree angle. Intestines strung around the walls, stomach contents still spilling.

Oh Primus, she had been laying on her.

Oh Primus.

Oh, oh...Allspark and above. She was gonna be sick.

She leaned over and heaved up an unknown and ancient content.

"Not, pretty is it? I…I watched that. All of it. I heard it, all of it. I felt it all."

"Oh, primus. She did that!? My…my… She did that."

"Don't worry though, when we get back into our mind, we'll regenerate our frames and minds. She'll be back to her old self. She really was a hero this time, she was brave. She was what she was told she would never be, she was amazing. She is amazing." Spoke the awed femme.

The pink optics looked to her, with terrified optics. A single tear rolled down her cheek. The gas mask deactivated and fell with a clunk. A untouched smile, with overgrown canine dents quirked upwards.

The voice was level " I know you're angry, you're confused and you're feeling betrayed by her. But there are bots that need your help, they need someone who's dealt with her before. So don't lose yourself, be brave, be humane, be slightly crazy. Mourn all losses no matter how much you hated them, fight with a soldiers pose but a carriers spark. Be merciful to the demons, be loyal to the Angels. But most of all, be a guardian,

Guardian."

She smiled softly and the lights of her optics faded out, not like a flicker of flame, but a sunset of colours.

She took a shaky breath and stepped to the off line chassis, unwrapping the wires and putting the torso next to the rest of the frame.

Shaky servos moved down and closed the optics so that she could sleep peacefully.

She stood up and exited the room.

She was coming.

And she was very,

Very,

Pissed.

* * *

It was all hell in the control room as Silver's spark flickered in and out of existence. She had been shot straight through the left side of her stomach, damaging many vital parts. Ratchet crouched next to her silently, repairing her with unshaken servos as a true war medic, hardened by death. Bumblebee scrambled around frantically, finding tools that Ratchet quietly ordered him to collect in silent whispers. Bulkhead stood over the , sheilding them, a furious look on his face. Arcee lay next to Hypno, ped finally beaten, she was resting it. Hypno lay, silent. She had screamed.

But Silver had fell.

"You say you're doing right, but…Mr Prime..you still kill. How's that work?" Monster crooned, cradling his helm with a servo. Prime lay still, not wanting anymore bloodshed.

"I have tried multiple reasonings with Megatron yet I have had no help. I have no option. I could ask the same of you. Though." He replied evenly.

She laughed and pushed off of him, pacing around him like a caged lion she grabbed a knife from a wild Bumblebee running past.

"Oh…oh no no… You misunderstand, Prime. I KNOW, I'm doing something bad. I know I'm killing people, I accept it. You see… I revel in the darkness, in the pain and the blood. The agony filled cries as my teeth cut through their frames, I know that what I'm doing is wrong. And I love it. You try to touch the fire and it just hurts,but when I dance in the fire the heat is nothing to how cold my insides are. Literally, I'm infected with a bio virus that is basically keeping me alive. I died technically…ooh…five and a … Half? Thousand vorns ago."

The sly grin left her face, and she snarled with utter hate.

"You know, when N'asto burned."

The grin was back.

"You know what a simple way of getting rid of the big bad Decepticons. That you could have done, straight at the start?" She laid back on his frame. Thumb brushing against his cheek.

"What?" He replied unsteadily.

"Simple, bomb him with a atomic bomb."

"But that would've killed billions!"

"…so?"

Monster quirked an optic ridge, half honestly looking like she didn't get his response. She smiled again.

"Oh! Do you want to know the name of the mech? The one that sent an atomic bomb, after enclosing the city in a force field was called? Here's a hint okay? Two words, one starts with Alphy, got it?"

No, no, no, no.

"…and ends in…Trion!"

No, no, no, no, no, no.

"…well he wasn't actually aiming for over fifteen billion and two million eight hundred and forty seven thousand and three hundred and ten. Plus an extra twenty or so unsparked, he was aiming for one mech. Oh, did you not count? I did, when I buried…every…single…one. Well, that was after I lost…him. You see the virus..when you die, your frame turns into a puppet for the virus. You change. In my culture, you burn the dead. But how can you burn something if it's still moving? And it's your own friends, family, work colleagues etc." she raised the knife to his chest plates, the other bots froze.

"…did you…honestly…not. Count? Oh well, someone else can do the counting, goodbye my little Prime-"

THUD.

THUD.

THUD.

THUD.

Peds, thudding against the ground.

Running.

Monster was thrown across the room. Hitting the wall and cracking it.

"What! What the fra- you." Monster scrambled to her peds, a petrified expression on her face that was quickly covered up.

Guardian stood in the entrance to the hall. She towered over Monster, easily by meters. Pure white armour with golden pauldrons, foldable bevor, couter, gauntlet, poleyn and greaves and blue details. She looked nothing like the others, more like a medieval knight…that's technically right. The only thing in common was the middle crest which was a bright blue. The same as her deep, calming azure, pupiless optics. On her back, the a scabbard with golden vines held a sword with a long handle, the pommel an unknown red gem. It was shown only half way as covering it, was a shield ripped in two in a diagonal tear.

"I onlined, in the lap of a brave femme, who hacked into my system and activated me. She was mutilated and torn apart by a Monster. I, just now, closed the optics of a child in a femme's body. Sister….do you know what type of line you have crossed this day?"

"Do not call me that!" Monster screamed, slowly backing away.

Guardian ignored her, still a calm storm "…because I, right now am downloading…everything you have done. Cannibalism, torture, murder, mass murder, mutilation with a fork, killings of millions, abuse, theft, blackmail, creation of fear inducing drugs, use of fear inducing drugs on civilians, illegal use of weapons, intoxicated driving, drowning, asphyxiation…etc etc. the list has five pages. On the upside, you saved a cat from a tree…and then strangled it."

Monster scoffed "…and?"

Guardian sighed and closed her optics.

she opened them, and a fire seemed to ignite.

"I promised myself, that I would never taint this sword with energon or the life blood of any kind of creature. I promised myself not to kill anymore, to put down weapons and just use my shield. I went through the loss of my family, my carrier, sire, my little sister too. I had my mind merged with her corpse…after being grown in a science facility. The loss of my memories, my rights, racism, the genocide of my home. I lost everything. But I never even pulled my weapons from their scabbard. And no one wanted me to." Guardian reached up and pulled the handle of the sword,

It slid out cleanly with the metal upon metal noise.

Monster backed up, fell over and scrambled backwards, fear clearly shown.

"Today, I change that promise. Because you, just really pissed me off today. Get back under your berth…you're grounded. Today, I kill the frame of a ghost."

"I wasn't the leader of three wars for nothing anyways."

The sword shone a deep blue and purple, it pointed at Monster. Who cowed under the simple gaze of the knight.

"…sister…Monster. Begone."

In an instant a deep blue portal opened up, dragging a desperate Monster into it, who screamed in fear. It roared loudly and blew up whirlwinds within the base, spitting out white flakes.

"No! Please, not back in there! Anything! Please!" She pleaded.

"I'll see you in there" Guardian tapped the side of her helm and smirked.

Monster was pulled through the portal, screaming all the way.

Guardian stopped and turned to the bots, she looked to Hypno and bowed before raising the sword with two hands and plunging it into the floor of the base, it sunk four meters deep into the solid metal and rock.

She walked through the the portal and in a flash, it closed with the sword retuning to a platinum white metal.

"Well, slag…I think I just lost all feeling in my frame again. And leaked a little."

"Haha…funny…" Silver choked, spitting up energon.

And with that.

She went limp.

 **AN: NO MORE, JUST NO! ILL UPDATE AND WRITE ANOTHER AN, NOW ITS BED TIME.**


	13. Monster tears and dreary leers

Armoured servo connected with her face as she was brutally thrown across the large expanse of their mind. She still grinned however; she hadn't fought an ene- no, argued. She hadn't argued with her sister for literally thousands of vorns. It was exciting, thrilling, bloody brilliant. Then again, she didn't remember anything past waking up in an ooze filled tube in front of 'medics'. Note the sarcasm, it's important to the story here.

She grinned more. Huffing in rolling waves of excitement.

"What's wrong Hypno?" She sang, lilting her voice.

The glaring bright blue pools of her sister's optics were the only response.

Oh, shit. She hadn't meant to go too- well….no, no. She hadn't….okay, she really had.

It was just far too much fun the pass up the opportunity. She just hadn't expected her to wake up. Oh well, a minor flaw in her plans. Well, really a major flaw, Hypno was highly dangerous and had taken the same training as she had. She was also older, and remembered.

So, yes this was an oh shit moment. Yes she was using human terms, but 'oh scrap' sounded less fun, she really liked the word 'shit'. Such fun to say. She could turn it into a game.

She loved games. Games were fun, she loved games.

She was getting distracted, and was non too subtly pounded in the face, again.

-Third person's view-

Guardian stormed towards the grinning figure of Lock. Optics ablaze and her servos clenched hard enough to turn coal into diamond. The sides of her vision were tinged a slightly red colour. How fragging dare it do that to the two femme's she had woken up to, to sadness' friend, to those others.

Lock looked up, optics flashing in fear. Good.

Towering over her younger sister. She had gone too far this time. She had snapped the rope of her strings and now she was free to do what she wanted without a puppeteer. Merely coiling her servo around Lock's neck, she didn't even bother to look at the panicky, grinning look on her faceplates.

"I brought us here, because if we were to fight outside. One of us would've fallen, if it was me, you would've burnt everything alive. So let's just skip the small talk and go to your little Kingdom. Honestly, walls won't stop me this time."

And they were there, at Monster's side of her mind.

It was…broken to say the least.

Broken gravity juggled multiples of the terrain of their mind, picking smaller parts off of the ground like an itchy scab. The sky couldn't decide what colour it wanted to be and kept turning a plethora of colours. Distant sounds of crumbling rocks and cracking could be heard. Huge rusting chains buried themselves into the ground, holding onto it for dear life at their bodies hung into a chasm of nothingness. A chasm of nightmares.

Monster was reaching her breaking point.

Guardian had seen it happen before to a past personality, Hope. Offlined almost as she was born into their home as the bomb hit and she woke up. That was why their thoughts had been so jumbled. She'd heard the screams, the crying, the begging, the breaking and even the hoping. She'd heard it all.

Only this time, she felt no sympathy, her sister had crossed the line long ago and nothing would change that.

"I'd invite you to tea, but you look more like a coffee person. Personally I prefer camomile and honey with a hint of blood. Adds a slightly coppery taste and the honey is soothing on the throat. Oh, wait…I've never had tea before, or honey. Although I'm guessing it has the same texture as oil." Lock's voice echoed on a larger platform floating in the middle of the chasm.

She was sat at a table, energon in servo and a relaxed expression on her face. If only.

"You're breaking." It was a statement more than anything. She sat down on the other side of the round table anyways.

"I know, makes a HORSE- horrible… A horrible mess. Pardon me." The calm posture was interrupted with the loud statement. It would've been funny if her entire appearance hadn't glitched out into a static filled form before a horribly mutilated version of herself flickered into appearance, if only for a klick.

"You're hurting. The chains, they're the only things keeping you from falling. Aren't they?" That's right, just keep talking.

Monster scoffed slightly, sipping her energon "What a good observation. But I'm bored. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

They were suddenly on a larger plane.

And Monster was charging at her.

She blocked a deadly swipe of her left claws and jumped back from a flying fist, countering with a sharp punch which was quickly blocked. Jumping forwards with a carnal growl, Monster punched Guardian in the faceplates, startling her. Digging her claws into the underside of her chin in one swift movement she had spun round and thrown her elder sister along the terrain. Not having the chance to even start to get up, Guardian was kicked with a clawed ped and then grabbed with the other, she gained her senses just in time for her helm to dodge the flying claws. Deciding to go on the offensive, she grabbed the next servo and pulled, pulling Lock down and throwing herself upwards at the same time, she drew her sword and shield.

Picking herself off of the floor, Monster smirked and wiped away the blood on her split lip component before licking it. She drew her own weapons, two two-handed longswords which had split diagonally in half, effectively being turned into one handed knives. Monster darted towards her.

Almost like a dance, the two threw strikes at each other, Guardian blocked and parried when Monster threw deadly strikes at her and Monster darted backwards when Guardian swung her blade at her. The elder one huffed in irritation and growled as she hit Monster with the top of her shield and jabbed her in the stomach with her pommel.

Monster in return spun round and swept under Guardian before pulling herself onto her sisters shoulders and biting, hard. Her dents dug straight into her shoulder and tore a large chunk away. She screamed painfully, writhing and grabbing Monster by the head, swinging her over her shoulder and throwing her into the ground. The impact caused her left servo to bend underneath her and snap in half causing her to wail loudly.

Picking herself of the ground and holding her limp servo she sneered nastily and spat out her own energon, sickly black.

"You're rusty sister, all that napping took a toll on you. If I recall, the last time we fought- "

Monster grinned still holding her knife in her good servo, she put the tip on the underside of her chin.

"-you winded me, and put that sword through my helm." The knife went straight through her helm and black energon exploded from the wounds, she twisted her helm to the right and a horrid cracking and squelching noise came from her neck along with more of the oily substance.

The knife slid out with a wet noise. Grinning, Monster quirked her brows and playfully put her good servo near her chin. On one sudden movement-

Her servo went through her helm.

* * *

"SLAG!"

Sirens blared and fired as the computer overloaded in the base. Sparks erupted from the fans a wires were dragged through the them and split in half. The monitors buzzed with a high pitched sound and a dangerous mix of energon and battery oil was leaking somewhere from the back. A virus had been planted by Monster before she had been dragged through the portal causing the entire CPU of the earth computers to overload. The good thing was that the virus had died with them. Okay wasn't really that good but still.

Bumblebee sat next to her having a small panic attack in the corner. He sat ridged against the wall with straight spanning door wings. His optics were wide and looked big enough to be soup bowls, the bright blue now glowing sharply. He held a wrench in his hands, shaking slightly.

How adorable.

Smiling like a carrier would to a sparkling who had just experienced a night memory, Hypno patted his arm and carefully took the wrench out of his servo.

"Come on Bee' let the wrench go, I think that's Watchet's favourite wrench anyways."

He mumbled slightly "S-she sounde-d like she wa- wanted to f…frag me"

Trying no to burst into a fit of laughter, she chuckled slightly "Don't worry Bee', that means she likes you. She ain't really one for mechs anyways."

Bumblebee's helm snapped towards her.

"Don't give me that look, we may be in the same body but were allowed our own preferences. I'm more for mechs and Binary likes femme's, if Insanity was a little more mature she would probably like mechs as well because she still doesn't get same frame romance. Too young mind to be honest. She doesn't mean too and I don't think she would have anything with it. I don't really know anything about Guardian to be honest."

He nodded his helm dumbly. Still suffering from the minor panic attack.

"Monster would've killed ya if she didn't like you and while she is a complete crazy as frag psychopath she has a strong dislike for rape. So yeah, she has her rules set in stone. She actually really likes you, because she didn't hurt you. So your safe…ish."

Bumblebee nodded, she patted his shoulder slightly and stood up.

Ratchet wouldn't let her in to see Silver so she had taken to making a splint for Arcee who was sat with her good leg crossed over the mangled one. She was inspecting the new sword which Guardian had dropped the team.

She sat crossed legged in front of her and started wiring a flat pole to her ped.

"So, do you know what type of blade this is? I've never seen a design like this before. And I used to work with weaponry stock. I'm guessing it's from where you come from?" She inspected the steak sword which had shrunk to fit Arcee's smaller stature. The blade rang slightly when she ran a digit carefully across the sharp side.

"It's a one handed Waller blade."

"Waller?" She asked looking at the hilt.

"A Waller is what guardian was built to be in the civil wars. Heavily armoured with tier four armour strength – uh, built with highly saturated energon and red energon and some other stuff- they would charge and destroy dangerous machines as well as the Titans. They were originally designed to be brainless brutes but a glitch in their coding made them incredibly set on honour and the well being of good. They tried to shut down that part but a few kept their coding and personality." Hypno explained, now attaching the other block to the other side of her ped.

Nodding, Arcee hinted for her to continue, wincing slightly when Hypno brushed against her wound.

"Sorry. The sword is made of an alloy of red energon and duomite and in the centre there is a heated rod attached to a prism crystal. When power is applied to the sword by the owners instructions, the blade turns hot which makes it easier to slice with. However the interesting part is the prism crystal which is basically a never ending power source, when it is turned on it emits light which refracts out of the crystal in seven different cores. Two of them are contained by the duomite which creates the two gateways and the energon absorbs the heat from the other five to heat it up and stop it from exploding. Duomite is the only metal capable of neutralising a prism crystal."

"So all wallers had these swords? That sounds…kind of dangerous.." She winced slightly.

"Oh no! This is a unique one. The standard ones are just energon and metal. This is 'Dra'axtra. The dragon star. 'Dra' is dragon in my language and 'Axtra' is one of our patrons, the star searcher who broke out of the underplates and found the prism crystals so that we could see something like stars. We have patrons which are kind of half legends and half gods." Hypno responded, now fixing wires around the two blocks.

"So you don't follow Primus?" Arcee raised a brow, not judging her, merely curious.

"No, we don't really. You ever heard of us in your legends? You won't because then, we weren't seen as equal to your people. They thought we were creatures from Unicron because we spoke a different language and transformed into creatures instead of vehicles. Yeah, that's right. We're what predacons in legends came from, obviously however not the real deal. Predacons usually transform into dragon like things. We transformed into practical things to suit the underground. I would've transformed into a bat because I was a miner. We would reach the precious ores on the ceiling of caves and used sonar to detect energon crystals." She chuckled slightly and held out her arms to emphasise.

"Huh, so do you transform into a bat?" Asked Arcee, amused.

"Hah! We haven't done that for vorns! I'm actually a two wheeler like yourself but if I transform I risk having my engine rusting or freezing over from the lack of protection."

Arcee only hummed in reply.

It was a while before they spoke.

"You know…he likes you.."

Arcee raised a brow slightly "who?"

"Dra'."

"The…sword?"

"Yeah, I'm linked to him."

"The…sword?"

The blade shook and clinked apart, the quiet whir of transformation came from inside and the clicks of gears echoed. The body started moving from where the blade and the gem met and formed the chest, two small arms split from the hilt and the sharp blade formed a long tail with a pointed tip. From the base a small reptilian helm formed with three spikes on the sides of each helm. From his back, small webbed wings arose the webbing spanning from the top of the limbs to the base of his tail. Bright gold optics onlined and glanced towards the two femme's.

Hypno grinned, Arcee did not. Because said reptile was halfway wrapped around her leg and his face was touching her nose plates. He stuck his forked tongue out which tickled her nose plates more. He grinned almost.

"…the sword…is a minicon. A minicon predacon." Arcee still stared at the lizard.

Laughing slightly, she picked him up in her arms and he happily wrapped himself around her neck like a scarf. "Not exactly. He's called a dr'uva'. They're formed when prism crystals come into contact with reptile Dna. Doesn't matter what type of Dna just as long as it's reptilian."

Arcee only stared at the small reptile as it snuggled next to the crook of Hypno's neck.

Frowning, Hypno excused herself. Something was wrong in there.

...

Storming into her room, she leant against the wall and in a klick, she shut herself down.

She woke up to the offline faceplates of insanity, optics wide open and mouth wide in a grin. Shuddering, she jumped to her feet. Sadness glanced down at herself, she looked relatively the same as when she was hypno other than the mask covering her faceplates. It was white with a large empty visor for her to see through. Emotionless and plain.

Oh and the fact that she actually had her winglets.

Glancing around, she noticed the sound of screaming and yelling from the right of her.

When she got there, she recoiled from a flying piece of the terrain. That would leave a headache, she thought…haha…She thought because, you know…in her own mind…no? Okay, geez…rough crowd.

The two were both worse for wear. Guardian had an entire chunk of her shoulder missing, claw marks down her back and one nasty cut from the top of her ribs to her stomach. Her knee plate looked like it would come off at any moment. Ragged claw marks were carved into her faceplate in a angry diagonal line. Monsters entire left servo was crush her only two claws remained attached and her forearm was splintered in a crude fashion up to her elbow. Her lower jaw had been torn clean off –…again- leaving the sharp top row of dents in clean sight. From her throat lifeblood sprayed out like a dark tongue tasting the world. Her right optic was hanging out of its respective socket. Eww.

They were both panting, exhausted from the stalemate.

Guardian stood up from her knee wincing as the metal of her armour creaked in protest.

"Why?" She asked simply.

Why?

Monster dropped to her knees and hung her head, the snake of exhaustion poisoning her. She huffed a dry laugh "why…?"

The broken track of her voice echoed, skipping slightly.

"I sometimes ask myself that…" No malice. No anger. Nothing. Just, numb.

She continued "it would be so…easy to just stop. Just to stop what I do. So, easy. I could stop and before you would have the chance to do it yourself, I'd already have put the blade in my chest and twisted it. So, why?"

She chuckled darkly.

"You don't know what it's like…being stared at, poked and prodded until your protoform in red. Do you? It's simple, I do remember what they did to me. You know…while I was dead. A burnt carcass of my former self. I remember electricity, knives that should've been scalpels, taunting smiles behind glass. And pain. I remember pain like no other. After awhile…you start to laugh along. Because laughter makes everything better, no? And after awhile of laughter you start to appreciate what they do for you. And then the curiosity starts. Because what…what if you just; pick, up that knife next to you and gut the nearest mech. Twisting it at a fourth degree angle. What…what if you did it to…everyone who made you burn." Garbled laughter arose from her chest as more of her lifeblood poured from her neck. She hacked coughs and clawed at the ground in victory.

Guardian dropped her weapons. Her servo twitched.

She marched over to the laughing form of Monster.

"Guardian…? What…what are you doing? Come on Guardian, you're meant to be the wise one here. You're being irrational! Stop!" Sadness tried, stepping forwards.

Guardian roughly gripped Monster's neck and leaned into her right audial.

"You would like that. Dirty mother killer."

…

…

"W-what?"

…

Fire.

Pain.

Innocent.

Guilty.

Cracks split from between sadness' peds. Clumps of the ground broke apart and flew steadily from the ground before slamming themselves back into the ground, exploding apart on impact. The ground shook violently and the sky started to rain drops that never hit the ground as white oozing magma met the humble drops from between the breaking lands. A horrid creaking noise erupted from rusted chains as they protested and fell into a grey abyss.

Monster clutched her helm with her remaining servo and her stumpy one, she rocked back and fourth repeating a frantic mantra. Curling in on herself and away from view of Sadness she shook violently. Guardian stepped away and grasped Sadness' servo urgently leading her away.

"We need to get out of this area. It's not safe" she tugged again, trying to get the shocked personality to react.

"What…why? Shouldn't we help her?" She frowned slightly,

"No…its too late now. Certain key words or phrases cause her memory to come back in flashes. She's reached her breaking point. There's no point now, if we stay too close too her well be lost as well. We need to go!" Guardian broke into a run, slower from her injuries she grunted slightly.

As the two ran, the ground rose up in chunks before falling and breaking into thousands of pieces. Rain poured in front of her vision before evaporating from the hot viscous lava causing a thick mist that clouded her vision. Said lava slowly flowed and splashed from the multiple cracks in the ground. The earth shook as they turned around violently as a loud screeching explosion threw itself into existence. Hot and white it dwarfed all. Hot gusts of winds threw her of balance and the loud almost alive wail deafened her.

It took a while for her audials to stop ringing and her vision to clear.

She opened her optics and stood up with Guardian by her side. She was met with white. White empty and numb ground where her section had been. It just didn't exist.

No sound.

No wind.

No hills or slopes.

No sky.

No…anything.

Guardian sighed,her breath shaking as she did.

"A weight is supposed to be off my shoulders now…but it's not. Not when you have to kill your little sister. Never. We might as well find the body…" She closed her eyes slightly in emotional turmoil.

Sadness struggled a breath "…yeah. Okay"

As soon as their peds touched white nothingness, they suddenly became as light as air – gravity lifted them up while she still felt as heavy as a mountain. Struggling to keep balance they made their way across nothingness, trying to find a corpse to burn. It was eery quiet, like the universe had gone to sleep with a white fluffy pillow that was too heavy for anyone else. She sighed.

Sound. She heard something in nothing.

Sadness frowned and looked to Guardian, she had a haunted look that made her look older by the klick.

A figure a few miles in front of them sat hunched on their knees.

Monster. But. She looked so small. She looked scared almost.

"…Innocence…?" The Titan spoke softly as if to a sparkling.

Monsters head jerked up, or as much as it could. Half of her torso was ripped clean off along with the right side of her helm, barely missing the optic.

She looked so broken and her energon flowed blue. Real energon, not the virus tainted ooze. She looked pained and her optics seemed to be about to leak.

...

And she did. She started to cry.

A Monster scared, hurt, sad. A Monster…crying. Would a Monster cry?

"T…they made me…put stupid bad things into my head…'everyone's evil' they..s-said." She choked slightly.

"Th..they said 'they deserve to die, they suffer'. They said mean things and…and I didn't like it!" Monster curled in on herself and thoroughly started to bawl.

"I k..know it's wrong. I know it! They…made me though! I was just tired of their pain that they gave to me! Please…I'm so tired…" She fell to her side and into a fetal position.

Sadness shuttered her optics and where Monster's damaged form had been…was a small sparkling. She looked like her insides had been burnt and a cut rope and noose trailed on the floor from her neck. She, was tiny. No less than six vorns old.

A choked sob erupted from the sparkling…from Innocence.

From a sparkling no less than five with a noose round her neck. From a sparkling.

"Please I-I'm so s-scared! M..make it stop! Please! No more, no more! I'm so sorry. Sorry….I want my carrier! Please no more pain." Lock sobbed, wailing now in sparkling talk.

Sadness' servos shook slightly.

Guardian took a step forward towards the sparkling and crouched down.

"…shh….it's alright little Lock. Hypno is here, your big sister is here, you're such a smart femme…shh…" she caressed the sparkling's helm.

…

"I forgive you."

...

"I love you."

* * *

 **AN: Join the feels train! Dear god eleven pages ! I'm sorry about the slow updates but you have to know that I am currently creating and coding my own game, I have started selling my art officially, I have tons of schoolwork and at the end of the day, I'm not really a writer but more of a poet. But it doesn't make up for the slow updates.**

 **I don't get the feel that many liked the last chapter, but that's understandable as it did have dark themes to it. It won't be everyone's cup of tea.**

 **While writing this, I have to admit that I got a small tear in my eye at the end as I imagined this happening. From this part of the story I wanted to show people that Monster isn't all that the name implies as a monster wouldn't say sorry, beg, say please or cry. Monster is in fact the creation of the 'medics' that psychologically scarred her mind to think that all of everything deserved to die because they were 'suffering'. The morale of this story is that you don't have to be what people tell you that you are, it's about being your own person and defying those that say otherwise. While Monster did all these horrid things, she knew that what she was doing was wrong but she was afraid of the consequences because, as I stated Monster has a child's mind inside of her, she cannot comprehend the fact that those people are dead and she has an overactive imagination which powers the sense of fear.**

 **I also want to thank everyone who EVER reads this, it's really quite something to have wonderful people such as yourselves enjoying what I write! It's really inspiring and it makes me feel incredibly good.**

 **Thank you for your time, please review constructive criticism or your own personal opinions, it means a lot and everyone deserves a voice to be heard.**

 **Hypno**


	14. The letter

I bet you're thinking, what next?

You expect that this will all calm down?

You're right. No more Monster. No more pain by my uncontrollable servo.

Because Monster's dead.

Great, isn't it.

…

I bet you're thinking that I'm happy. Relieved that I don't have a thing like that inside of me anymore. You think, thank god that she's dead?

You're severely wrong if you do.

Surprised? I was too, when half of my CPU went numb. When on that side where she had lived just turned nothingness. White nothingness. A corpse that no one will find. No one will remember.

Someone who has no one to cry to. Someone who wasn't anything to anyone or nothing to something. Because you don't know what it's like to die and have no one care if you're gone.

…

Tell me this, human. Do you care when you step on a insect? What're they called, ants? Even if you do, you don't care when you don't know that you've just killed one. That's what Monster's death was. Albeit, she was a giant messed up looking murderous cybertronian with a grudge large enough to scale the largest canyon on Earth. But her death won't mean anything to you. Or to you, Prime. It never will.

But it will to me.

…because at the end of the day. She was once a cybertronian. Not a personality or just a monster. A bot. Just like you Prime, just like all the others. A soldier who watched helpless as everything she vowed to protect, to die for was wiped clean. Watching carnage and corpse spill upon her vision and she couldn't even die for it.

I bet you're thinking, but how Hypno did she survive!? Why was she and that sparkling only left alive!? Well she wasn't, there were survivors. The bomb concentrated on the energon type that the mech they were searching for had. Unfortunately that meant the most common energon type.

Hah…unfortunately my aft. Because like Monster, all of their deaths were like ants.

No one cared on the surface. That mechs had died protecting their loved ones. That femme's had been turned to burning stone as they ran to protect their stone sparkling's.

No one cares, not ever when you pour acid down an ant hole. Because to all of you surface dwellers. WE WERE VERMIN. Mindless beasts with no intention of knowledge. We were nothing to you! You heard of it and yes, you wept, you turned cold at the news. You never bothered to check for survivors though! And when you did, you sent scientists and guards.

That shot at a sparkling on sight. All because something that looked hideous stood behind it. In doing so…guess what you made.

A Monster.

So you're scared of her. You think that she's only in it for revenge. No. You're wrong.

Monster never had anyone for a will. So I've just made one. Just one thing. I want you, Optimus to listen.

This wasn't what she wanted. It never was. She was scared and tired, Monster, Lock…just wanted to sleep.

According to Guardian…she was already supposed to be dead, in fact she was supposed to have died in a fire that killed our family. Simple isn't it? Nothing heroic or grand, or a fight at the pinnacle of her 'evilness'. A simple fire. But she didn't and was named a Monster for it.

She was five vorns old. Five. She barely understood death. And a five vorn old was sent to execution.

Now where I'm from we had…interesting executions. Ever heard of fired and hung? No? It involves burning a victim until they're nearly offline, leaving them for a few cycles…and hanging them. Dark isn't it? Well, I hate to tell you this but this isn't a nice story. Why beat around the bush? This ain't a fairy tale where the princess gets the prince and they all live happily ever after.

This is a horror story.

Lock didn't die. The rope broke. But they thought her dead and threw her in a lab to harvest her energon. Why? Wallers had to have specific blood, why, I don't know. We had fragged up leaders. That fact is pretty obvious. When they found out she was alive…they tried to turn her into the ideal Waller, dead to the world and without anything but the orders they were given. A robot.

They did it through torture. On a five vorn old. And surprise surprise it worked! Great for them! Good work fellas' you just tortured a sparkling into becoming one of the most violent killing machines to walk the underground. Oh noes, she's broken loose and murdering you all! Oops did you want her to eat you're insides after you cut of her servos!? You told her to kill no matter what, she's doing what you tortured her to do!

… yeah. In turn, they wiped her out of existence except her CPU. Guess whose frame she put it in. Guardian's. Who they all thought was brain dead after she tried to disobey orders and not kill.

So now Monster's dead and you've listened, you accepted the will she had no one to give to. You just honoured the death of a monster. Or a sparkling. Or the monster of innocence. Either way…that means a lot. Being the better being. Being bigger than hate.

Thanks.

* * *

Optimus shook his helm slightly. Shook away the horrid thoughts and the odd femme. He never would've thought hypno to be the honourable kind. But she was…in her…odd little way. He felt like he knew more of the thing called Monster but knowledge still overpowered emotional relation and he found that he didn't quite know what to think of the being. Sure he felt sorry for her, but she still did what she did. Even if she didn't want to.

If he had been wearing glasses, he would've risen then to his brow as he rubbed his optics. Wearily sitting up from his desk and away from the letter on the data pad. He stood up and ignored the spinning chair as he wandered to his berth. Laying down, he turned off the lights.

…

Optics watched him slightly. Mismatched optics, one dark other than the red optic…the other blue and innocent.

'I don't think the prime hates you.'

"Of course you would."

'But he's a good person right? He's called a prime for a reason. Isn't he?'

"Yes, but he's got power and power is easily corrupted."

'But if he hated you, wouldn't he just put sadness to sleep? That's what the other people tried to do with us right, Monster?'

"…I…guess you're right. For once white face. I was blinded once…and I'm not going to let that happen again."

'What do you mean by that?'

…

'Monster?'

"…it means that I've got a debt to pay…but…for now…"

'Go to sleep Monster. It was past our bed time a few vorns ago. Just make sure you wake us up this time.'

Internal conversations aside, the figure left the room. Not without pausing to turn and look at the defenceless prime.

"…sorry, Optimus."

 **AN: this is a very short chapter for a reason! This is a short filler that just helps to develop characters and clean up some confusion if there was some.**

 **Hypno.**


	15. Birth

The med bay was silent, except for the silent hum of the generators, the plinking of the LED lights and the steady thrums of medical equipment. The night had long since past and turned to the early hours of the next day, yet the inhabitants of the base wouldn't have noticed inside their caved home. The plinking of the lights continued until they fizzled out of existence in a pitying sizzle.

The room, dark now seemed to mope in despair in tune with the ambient sound of nothing. The room could have been filled with nothing, yet it was not; for a lone cybertronian sat guard over another, the figure prone and attached to wired cables with rough patches over a wound. A plasma wound. That she had caused.

Next to the guard on a medical platter, a dark green visor lay, a discarded and unwanted mask. The cybertronian sat straight with both servos on her knee caps, leant against a metal crate. Light green optics illuminated the edges of the berth with a melancholic light. With a sad smile she looked down to her servos, now shaking.

…

"…I..I'm.." The words were trapped by the tip of her dragon tongue.

…

"I'm sorry." The words peaked and cracked as they tumbled out. The splatter of a translucent tear hit the gun grey floor.

Nothing was returned in reply.

…

A minute went by and nothing was said.

A broken laugh escaped her lips as she smiled at her friend with sad optics.

"you know…you're kinda lucky there..uh..Silver. Cau-, 'cause…Monster doesn't actually know how to use a gun. Heh…you should've seen her the first time she found one, she almost shot herself in the faceplates… I..I thought that it was all just a disguise..the killing and stuff..I didn't think she would actually do it, y'know?"

She rocked back and forth for a while, staring at her servos. Covered with energon. Her traitorous servos, splattered with betrayed energon.

"I'd..id never actually seen her…hurt…anyone. They all tried to stop me from seeing, said I was the youngest..That I was unstable. And then…I watched her…I watched her hurt everyone. And…she was screaming, it was so painful…she…she was crying because…because all she wanted was to die. She…I…they wanted to be with people that loved her…they wanted to grow old, have a family, die with family. And now they're all stuck. Like ghosts. Who…who am I? Who is Hypno? Is it me? Insanity, Monster, Binary did she even exist at one point? Am. Am I nothing? Is that all I am?"

She curled in on herself, as her shoulders shook with sobs. Optics screwed shut, tightly so that she couldn't see her servos.

Nothing was said in reply. Silver lay prone, deathly silent.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled over and over. Rocking herself like a sparkling. In that moment, no one was there to comfort. None of the others would respond, either offlined or locked in a world of their own shell shock. The Autobots had barely said anything to her, other than harsh and murderous glares, now guarded and shame ridden. They had said too much.

Her home had died along with her people, she still had someone to care for her.

Cybertron had wasted away, yet she still had someone that loved her.

Now, she was never more alone.

She sat their and cried to herself, in the dark med bay.

Days past. And no one was there to care.

* * *

The click of the Medbay door unlocking and sliding open echoed in the now silent room. A figure stood in the entrance, the light of the main area flickered around his being. His face worn and angry, yet tired at the same time. His white paint bounced around the room, catching dust as it settled from above.

Ratchet sighed tiredly, angrily? He did not know. His light blue optics flicked to the huddled and small figure next to his fellow Autobot. He would've thought her recharging, if not for the weak and dim light of her green optics staring, unmoving from her friends prone frame. She did not react to his entrance, not even a sign of recognition or interest passed her energon deprived optics. He glanced down at her servos, dried energon from her own and her friend lay dried and splattered but not before trailing to new wounds. She had clawed her servos and arms raw in her own insanity.

He sighed. And stepped into the the room more.

He glanced to the broken cuffs on the floor "You should be in your cell." He noted.

"I escaped." Came the static filled and monotone reply. Blunt and numb.

...

"You haven't drank any of the energon we have given you. You just pour it back into the tanks or purge up." He said in a clinical manner.

"I wasn't hungry." She replied again.

He moved to talk again but she cut him off before he could open his mouth.

"Why don't you just offline me?" She continued to stare ahead.

"…what?" He blurted out, taken back.

Depression filled optics rolled themselves to him lazily. He held back a shudder at the hollow and dead nothingness in them.

"Why don't you just execute me? It's what all of the personalities want and neither Lock nor Monster will talk to to us, not that Monster ever will again. Insanity spends her time in her area sat around nothing, doing nothing but screaming. Binary has broken down into a mess and…well…she won't stop… _cleaning_ …herself… Depression doesn't do anything."

He coughed slightly and took another step forward. "That's not for me to decide. That's Optimus' choice."

She seemed to contemplate his words before an angry frown adorned her facial structure "Optimus's….Optimus's choice? What, so it's his decision whether or not someone has the right to offline? Whether I have the right to end my _own_ spark?"

Ratchet huffed "from what you did yes, this is technically assault."

This time her whole helm snapped to him in an angry jolt. Hollow optics narrowed in anger "So I haven't got a right to my life? I'm just a dead end for someone else's decision? Tell me this, is it Prime's choice for when anyone dies or do I just have special treatment?" She sneered coldly. A contrast to when she arrived on earth.

This time he glared angrily back "Those who died on cybertronian and on earth made their choice and fought for what they believed in. No one wanted anyone to die! Prime is our last hope-"

"- _Last hope my aft!_ Did it not occur to you that Prime is a title. A title given by the council! Reality check! No one is limited to what they can and cannot do by labels! You look up to all these Prime's like some adoring adolescent when it was the thirteen that tore our world apart originally. One of them became A traitor!" She stood up violently, the metal crate being knocked over by the force. Wobbling from lack of energon she managed to glare at him.

He stepped closer to retort yet she cut him off again.

"In my home, we had warriors and heroes that did exactly the same thing and Primus never gave us anything! Frag they did better than what your magical Gary sue has done!"

He stepped even closer, now an arms distance away "your home is littered with mutated corpses, riddled with mad bots and swimming in radioactivity. What did those heroes do again?"

…

She stepped forwards, now nose bridge to nose bridged and snarled _"Primus called, he wants his fragging spark back."_

Ratchet seemed to look in surprise before growling. He swung at the weakened femme, throwing her to the ground with a clatter. She hit the ground and her helm crashed against the metal wall.

Awaiting more, he was surprised when the femme went limp .

"Hypno?"

…

"Hypno? Who's that?" The hollow optics looked up at him.

"What are you talking about, that's you."

"Oh? You mean depression. She's currently not home.

…

"Who…who are you?"

The femme looked up to him, the soft green flickering out of existence, hollowed optics and sunken faceplates showing a ghastly sight. The last hint of emotion danced across her face before her face fell neutral.

"Me? I'm **Nothing**."

* * *

Ratchet had left hours ago.

She'd seen the other walk past and look at her, still in the place from where she had been pushed. Give a slightly concerned look before glaring and passing on. She hadn't the energy to move, or even care.

Her servos felt dirty again. She hated filth.

Being a new personality was confusing. Well would've, if she cared enough. She'd woken up and just…stared.. No one had spoken to her about suddenly existing, depression had given her a glance, as she _hung_ from the ceiling of what used to be her home. Guardian had shook her servo, but no words were said. Insanity hadn't even noticed her, too stuck in her non stop babble. Binary had just…been cleaning…and continued, crying and laughing at the same time about not making sense.

She didn't care. It didn't really matter any ways. Nothing did anymore.

She turned her helm towards the energon Ratchet had handed her before exiting to tell the others of her…birth. It glowed softly, like her optics used to. Slowly, she shuffled her servo towards the cube and managed to grip the digits hard enough to pick it up. Nothing swirled the energon around for a while, watching as the light blue liquid spun round in mini whirlpools with an impassive look. She slowly put the lip of the cube to her lip components and allowed the cool, tasteless liquid to trickle down her gullet. It was all looks and no quality.

Half way through the drink, a sickening lurch from her tank forced her onto her knees as she purged the drink from her system and onto the floor. She continued heaving until nothing but her own energon splattered out and onto her servos. Exhausted she collapsed forwards next to it. Her servos felt itchy again, and filthy.

Managing to move her servos from beneath her, she looked at the newly coated servos and started her work. Claws upon servo she rubbed and scratched them til' they bled freely. At one point her index digit caught against her joint wires and one of her digits because unusable. Which one, she didn't know. She didn't care.

Days went by.

* * *

She couldn't see much anymore, she couldn't hear or speak…anymore. She could taste the tanginess of her energon on her tongue and the muted spikes of pain from her mutilated servos, but that didn't really matter. The lack of energon was causing her frame to shut down, first it was her voice box, next her hearing and finally her optics were shutting down. She could only hear the weak, dying thump of her spark now.

Thump.

Thump.

….

….

Thump.

….

Thump.

Irregular.

Moving her helm was a no no, causing the ground to sway and shudder as she tried to turn her head to Silver, to watch her. Tunnel vision overtook her and she was left to stare at the entrance, at the Autobots as they milled around with the their lives along with the humans. She didn't know if anyone had visited, she guessed Ratchet had to check on Silver, but she wouldn't have known as she couldn't hear anything and didn't really pay attention to much anymore. One or two energon cubes had been placed nearby but soon stopped as they realised that she refused to consume them.

When the human children had arrived they had originally wandered up to the entrance of the Medbay and looked worriedly at Silver and then at her with an array of different emotions. Anger, sadness, she did not know.

Miko had made an effort to get to her, out of rebellion or curiosity she did not care. She just knew that it wasn't out of concern for her. She had gotten half way into the room before Bulkhead had stormed in and scooped her up, a reprimanding tone to her and a harsh, hateful on to herself. She hadn't bothered to look up.

Rafael had tried to talk to her, he'd looked up at her doe eyed and sad. She'd just sat there.

He'd snuck in one day while the Autobots were out on a mission, barely able to push the door open he had hovered behind for a while staring up at her wide eyed before walking in. Inching slowly towards her she managed to raise her head to watch his movements. Slowly walking to Nothing's limp servo that lay on the ground, he rested his small hand on one of her digits, careful of her wounds and toxic energon. Slowly, she'd managed to turn her servo round so that his hand lay in her palm. He'd smiled shyly at that and said something.

She hadn't been able to hear it, so she didn't smile, she'd just rested her helm back against the berth. She must have made a worrying sound as Rafael jumped and flung his arms out towards her in a concerned gesture. She didn't mind. She realised later on that she'd started leaking tears.

She now lay, her vision falling into black and her consciousness dropping, her helm lolled against Silver's berth. She didn't notice when footsteps rushed towards her or hand grasping at her armour or even a cry for something she should've known. A medic? What was that? She didn't notice bright lights flickering on or the white blur of another figure dashing towards her.

She didn't notice as she racked with gurgling coughs as energon filled her coolant system or the overheating of her engine as her spark lost energy.

To her it felt like a loving and warm hug, as she stared into bright blue lights that stared back worriedly.

She'd smiled at that. As she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Silver sat in the Medbay, staring at her friend.

She'd woken up a few hours ago to whoever she was now gurgling and drowning on her own energon. She'd reacted first before anything and screamed for Ratchet for help her. The mech had rushed in full kit, pulling the femme from her grasp and onto a berth next to her before pushing herself down and back onto the one she had been laying on when she had awoken. She had suddenly felt very tired.

Silver now sat against her berth next to Hypno who looked ghastly pale. Apparently her new updated system had tried to use her energon in her fuel lines as a way of providing energy but due to the older frame, had ruptured a fuel line which filled her coolants up. Cybertronians didn't need oxygen or any type of gas to survive, but sparks and engines produced a lot of heat energy which needed cool air to stop the parts from overheating. An overheating bot could die from their engine giving out from the pressure and their sparks stopping from the engine failure. The coolants while being able to process any type of gas, could not work with liquid inside them. They would end up blocking major organs, effectively drowning the bot.

Silver looked to Hypno, her protoform had reduced in mass since when the even happened. One and a half human weeks ago. Her optics were hollow and her faceplate gaunt. When she processed the oxygen, her entire torso would rattle with a wet sound. Her servos were littered with puckered wounds and infected scabs, running from her elbow joints to the ends of her digits, two of those digits flopped dangerously when her servo was lifted.

Silver looked to the detached visor next to her, it sported spiderweb cracks along one side of the glass. It would need replacing.

She sighed slowly, holding her wound slightly as a sharp pang rippled through her lines. Her servo searched for Hypno's turning the battered limb over carefully and holding it gently. Her thumb digit brushed over one part as if she would react to the soothing gesture.

She didn't.

Her helm moved to rest against the wall behind her and she laughed bitterly "look at us two huh? Completely fragged up. You look about ready to drop off of the face of the planet and I'm sporting a plasma bolt to the abdomen. What would my siblings say if they saw us in this pity state, eh? Probably pick us up and throw us straight in a battle field. It's how they taught me to swim so I wouldn't put it pass them. I..I don't know what yours would do, I guess you don't either hey? Do you even remember?"

She huffed again and shook her head before sliding down to a laying position facing Hypno. Still holding her servo, she smiled sadly "good night, I guess."

And with that, she curled up and offlined her optics.

* * *

 **AN:….hi?**

 **Also, what do you feel about Hypno/silver shipping. Cause I'm starting to set sail already.**


	16. Something

**AN: I'm updating this because my work load is dying down, and so is the story. I know no one really likes it, it's too violent and explicit and it's badly written; but I'd hate to leave a story untold. I've not forgotten about any of my other ones, in fact I had loads to upload and then they all got deleted. So I know no one likes this story, but I do and the concept of it is deep and meaningful to me. You might catch a glimpse of it if you read between the eyes, that's if anyone even reads this pile of bullshit.**

 **At the moment, the story is slowing down, I'm focusing of character progression and I try hard to not make my characters Mary Sue, I don't want them to be the best or constantly hurt, I don't want super powers or anything and the different personalities might seem to some like it makes the character special. The entire concept is the character personalities, what happens when innocence is lost, you can go insane, you can be blinde** **d by logical fear, you can know nothing other than hurt, you can go numb and so many different things. This story is about suffering, and falling and needing a hand to grasp in the dark because you don't know what to do. The characters tell a story within themselves of a dead character.**

 **And I don't want to stop this story. It means too much to me, the concept, the characters, the franchise.**

* * *

She didn't know what she was doing. Well, she hadn't known what she had been doing since she first awoke. Nothing knew nothing, but she wanted to she wanted to know why she was here, who the others were, where was she. She had lied when she said she felt nothing, she didn't feel per say, but she had the urge, the uncontrollable unyielding desire, to just get out; out of the base. Why? She wanted to watch the sun rise, alone in a place she had never met, with things she had never seen or wept over, she wanted to know what a tree was, what grass looked like, what the smell of morning dew on the grass smelt like. She wanted to know what a butterfly looked like and why they were called beautiful. Yet most of all, she wanted to see beauty, so she could feel beauty.

She felt the others pain, their remorse, regret and their melancholic mood was crushing and ugly, harsh against her young optics. She wanted them to feel beauty, not because they were vain but because she felt the memory; of glowing crystals that gathered upon some glowing cavern roof and how they shone with such radiance, how she remembered golden digits brushing away dirt on her servos that were too small, too young to be hers. She remembered voices that spoke in a language she felt safe with, yet she herself had never heard nor spoken. She felt the feelings when light blue optics looked at her, tunnel vision feathering the sides with a light so bright it made her optics fuzzy, they were soft just as the voice that sang to her like a lullaby.

These weren't her memories, but by Primus did those memories make the others feel beautiful. Especially one, they hid themselves from the others as they felt ugly with guilt and a sadness so black that when she had caught a glimpse of them, their blackened optics looked back and scrunched up in too much pain to describe, she swore she saw a light blue fluid drip down from those scarred, scared and too incredibly young and old optics. They felt the ugliest of all.

She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

She wanted to make them feel as beautiful as they used to feel. When blue motherly optics smiled back at the one who hid themselves, when the one with optics that hated their sun too much watched energon stars in a nonexistent sky, when the one that hid their wise mind in insanity remembered golden tipped digits. When a voice spoke to the one who marched with only a shield and open arms. When they all wished what the sun looked like.

These weren't Nothing's memories, but she would make something from them.

* * *

When she had awoken, gathering air had been hard. She'd never known what hard was until she felt something awful blocking something in her that wanted her to do something. _Breathe_ , a voice had said to her as she gurgled blue stuff, and she had found herself the knowledge to breathe. Spewing the energon down she side of her mouth compartments in exchange for air, she hadn't cared. Nothing didn't know where she was for a while, cpu hazy with confusion, she had just stared up into darkness.

Once she had gathered the will to look she had quickly figured out where she was. She lay in the place that the Autobots called a cell, except it was different from before apparently. She found small tubes connecting her to silver machines and bags of stuff she didn't know of. _They're important_ , the voice said again and she believed them because no one had advised Nothing on anything yet and she figured if the voice knew to tell her about them, then they must have known something about the odd machines.

 _They keep you safe_ , it said again as if it were reading her mind. Oh, she thought and guessed that 'alive' was important. It didn't reply but she felt a wave of confirmation or something pleasant wash over her.

Moving was harder than looking apparently. Everything ached from laying on the hard surface, her chassis especially hurt, breathing and moving hurt. The urge was stronger however. She needed to see beauty.

Gathering the energy to sit up, she was able to look around the room. Grey naked walls caged around her with a line of electrical bars splitting down the middle of the room. Her area was for a lack of better rooms bare of anything but the helping machines and the berth she lay on. The other side wasn't faring much better, a few different sized cybertronian seats and a table sat lonely at the back of the wall next to the door. An empty cube lay on the table, someone had been watching her while she recharged. That she didn't need the voice for.

Moving her peds over the edge of the berth she let them dangle while a sharp pang of throbbing pain shot down her arms, she hadn't noticed that her damaged servos had not entirely healed, nor patched up effectively. Closing her optics and scrunching her brow she fought a wave of dizziness as the room spun on its axis. Taking a deep breath and letting it loose after a while she let her peds touch the concrete ground and steadily take the weight of the rest of her frame. Taking a few wobbly steps with her servos out, desperately trying to grasp the concept of moving and balance.

She eventually reached the door which separated her from her goal, her urge. _Pick it_ , the voice chirped up, but how she thought? Did the voice want her to insult it, scratch it wouldn't that hurt it? _No, stick a digit in it and wiggle silly_ , the voice mocked with a light undertone. If the voice was feeling happy, then it must have been logical for her to simulate happy feelings.

Using her index digit she carefully stuck her digit into the lock, feeling the many cylinders that would rise and unlock in different ways and following the voices instructions she did as she was told. It took a while but the eventual click of the door unlocking presented itself to her in a pleasant manner. It creaked out with a high pitched squeak as if she had just awoken a small rodent. Tentatively she allowed herself to step out sheepishly prepared for someone to burst through the door and start yelling angrily at her.

Looking around once and then twice she stepped towards the other door, she jumped when the door moved open on its own with a almost silent whoosh. She peaked her helm around the corner and was met with a long corridor with similar doors all lining the hallway. Slowly she took one, two and then more ped steps out of the holding cell bay and into the hallway.

 _Go left_ the voice said again to her, she followed it, the voice was her friend she figured. Walking silently down the dark, grey hallway she contemplated the last time she was away, when she had been birthed. Then she still felt the control of Depression leaving an indent on her conscious state, she had felt numb to all emotions except a crushing sadness. Now, she felt neutral, curious even. A part of her knew that curiosity was pointless but the other part felt excited, new things that she had never seen or been to, new sounds, smells textures tastes that only she didn't know yet. Nothing may have felt numb, yet curiosity poked and prodded at her constantly like an annoying, helpful insect.

She eventually found herself in what she presumed was the main room. Just as grey as the last but thankfully more decorated. On the right hand corner was an area with many machines and appliances that were accompanied with large tables and chairs, this she presumed was the eating area for more of her kind. Opposite that was a giant tunnel that stared wide eyed at her with its gaping pitch black maw. She shuddered. On the other side there were many scientific objects and medical supplies as well as another room which she knew was the med bay. Opposite that however was a small overhang with tiny furniture and small little figures. They lay prone in recharge, their tiny little chests breathing softly with young air.

 _Humans_ the voice said again, _they live on this world. They won't harm you, they are children_. It reassured her with some form of understanding of her wariness, she remembered the feelings of scraplets covering her frame and shuddered.

In the middle however was a great, impressive machine with huge circular arcs and complicated wires, machines stood near by with cables connecting them together. The grand metal arcs stood parallel to each other one smaller than the one in front, wires hung from one to the other like bunting. Coils and connectors jutted forth from the machinery and slunk into a neat plait and into a box like computer. The computer interface held multiple buttons and blinking lights, with switches that looked far too stiff. One great lever double the size of her own digit stood upright and came up to her chassis. This machine was made by a larger cybertronian and the comparison was clear.

She stood taking in the groundbridge for what seemed like jours, mouth agape and her servos hung at her side. She tentatively rested her servos on the interface, absorbing all the buttons and keys. Cautiously, slowly she pressed her digits to one of the keys jumping back when it made a high pitched beep. A picture showed up on the monitor next to her, it was a satellite map. Coordinates rested on every quadrant and point.

 _Press the green buttons, and then the red ones, when they turn off pull the lever_ , the voice whispered softly in her audials, echoing inside her own mind.

She looked down to the said buttons, halting for a moment in unsureness before she pressed one of the green buttons, it responded back to her with an obnoxious beep.

Before she knew it, she was pressing the keys randomly, completely lacking in knowledge in what she was doing yet the sounds of the buttons intrigued her curiosity, her little curiosity which always sat on her shoulder, pointing out things she did not know of yet and would know if she approached it.

The last red button sat before her, she glanced at it for a while just now noticing the language that she had never seen before. _Numbers_ the voice whispered, and although numbers made no sense to her, she simulated gratitude to the voice with a small grunt. She pressed it.

The handle of the lever, which before had been incapable of movement- she had checked despite the voice reprimanding her- fell down to with a clunk in an angle, unlocked with all of the buttons pressed. The red handle flickered a bright red underneath the material it was made out of. She hesitated, staring wide eyed at the lever before she wth great might yanked it down, a huge chunk of machinery emanated from the interface.

A whirring sound vibrated from the circular arches and bright sparks flickered from nothing into existence in the origin of the arches. Lights danced along Nothing's optics as a swirling vortex of colour erupted in front of her with a grandiose, reversing hum of life.

The urge, it increased in ten fold, pulling her being along despite her frame staying still.

 _Go through_ , the voice tickled into her audio, like a child's voice now rather than a indescribable being. And she did, the urge so strong she never realised that one of the sleeping beings had opened its young eyes and watched her leave.

* * *

Raf had been awoken by a loud clambering noise from the floor below. Foot steps that were too loud and hard to be human so he presumed it was one of the Autobots wandering around base, they did that a lot when sleep wouldn't come to them; or nightmares from the war had awoken them and the thought of a berth scared them away. None of them would ever admit it but they all did it, the nightmares scared all of them. It was the clumsy shuffling that caught his sleep caught mind however. Arcee and bumblebee hardly made any sound when they walked around the base, they wouldn't have been able to wake him up. Ratchet was a possibility however one of his peds seemed to creak with age as he tried to creep around to his work station. This cybertronian seemed to have never walked before and sounded like a mini Bulkhead, he was pretty sure that it was neither of the two new bots either, silver seemed to make solid and sure footsteps which contrasted to her friends tapping peds.

He did seem to take into account that one of the bots had hurt their peds or balancer- the event from when Bumblebee had 'unfortunately' disabled the thing and had ended up in a tree somehow while just trying to turn his helm caught up in his mind- he let out a slightly amused chuckle.

Yet if they were hurt it would be important to get help, so the young boy glanced up. The figure before him startled him, the femme seemed to have the same design of frame as Hypno however she seemed to slump, her movements were too clumsy and were like that of a child's. Her body however seemed undamaged compared to the descriptions everyone had given about the other 'personalities' and seemed so untouched that it's was if a particle of dust had never seemed to touch her once; apart from the elbows downwards, the metal seemed to prick up unnaturally and was too unsymmetrical compared to the rest of her to be a normality. Another thing he noted despite still having sleep tug at his foggy head was the jagged polygonal winglets attached to the back of the femme, according to everyone no such thing had popped up on either if the other ones. They weren't proud or aesthetically pleasing, purely for the use of moving in her vehicle form, whatever form that may be.

She seemed to pause before every action for a while, a stare at a button, hesitation of the digits and the hovering ped steps. It was as if someone were giving her instructions that she herself had no knowledge of the outcome. The femme messed with the groundbridge interest with a surprising amount of gusto for minutes on end before she managed to set coordinates the presumed not even she knew they were and the lever fell down unlocked.

When the groundbridge was finally set alight her body seemed to straighten with a sense of want, she went through.

Raf thought it best that he should follow the femme, if she had been allowed into the base then she must have been at least somewhat trustworthy, right? Scrambling to move his feet into his trainers and tie them up, ignoring the socks, he raced down the metal steps as quietly as he could even though he doubted the femme was even aware of her own environment. Not even questioning himself he raced through the vortex of the groundbridge and into the unknown.

* * *

As Nothing approached the end of the portal, she was greeted by a symphony of senses. Songbirds slowly sang their sweet songs in a way so heavenly, she swore she had never felt something so beautiful. Insects and flurries of wildlife rustled around her as they awoke in the early morn, their movements swaying the plethora of green hues of foliage. Great tall trees stood proudly with their deep, rich bark protruding from the ground like a flagpole representing patriotically the wildlife that existed in each of them. The vibrant greens scattered around the many branches high up, delicate and yet magnificently so strong to her. Flowers of an infinite amount of colours lay around her their faces towards the golden sun as it arose upon the horizon, a deep orange that set alight every nook and cranny of the forest like golden fire formed from the ichor of the gods of this world. Sticky sap oozed from the trees and down the sides of them, the sunlight setting them alight with white crystal like essences of illumination.

Birds of many a kind, called to her audials, whether singing sweet songs or making chirps and squawks at her in their own language. The rustle of a small nest of rodents as they moved out of their home and squeaked to each other. The calls of hundreds of creatures surrounded her like an orchestra designed to be so incredibly awe inspiring that the world seemed to stop and stare in awe at the creations it had made, impressed by the pure magnificence of them.

She stood, stock still in complete admiration an overwhelming sensation overtook her spark it felt light and free as if anything could happen and she knew she would be fine, because she was here. _Happiness_ the voice whispered, _you are happy, I am happy, we are all happy_. Ever soft in its approach to her, ever so innocent and yet knowledgeable all the same.

Slowly, carefully she took peds towards a huge roaring sound she had gathered in the east, intrigue peaked her interest and she made an effort not to crush or damage any of the flora around her.

Pushing away a thick layer of leaves which blocked her way she was left utterly amazed as in front of her a great river burst forth the blue translucent liquid from its confines and had burst forth over the edge of a bottomless pit which white angelic fog danced away the bottom from sight. The liquid seemed to glimmer as a great light arose from the earth in the distance.

 _Sunrise_ , the voice whispered ever so softly that she almost missed it enraptured by her own astonishment. It too seemed just as overwhelmed as her, even more so.

The great light rose from the ground in a haze of orange and yellow, shining it's holy light on all that could be found and erupting forth a symphony of rays of light that seemed to harmonise with each other in a way that danced upon white fully clouds that held marble and gold plated dragons inside of them.

Sunrise.

That's what a sun is.

And all chaos stopped, only the wind, the birds them all. They all seemed to stop in their misery, alerted by the great feeling of overpowering inspiration that Nothing- yes Nothing- had felt. The chaotic screaming stopped from Insanity, Logical seemed too enraptured to even be logical, Depression stood to the side with her entire focus on that great ball of light that she had wished to have dug up as a miner, as a cave dweller.

Guardian too seemed to stop for jours on end, her shoulders seemed to give away from the pressure she had been holding and throw it away.

The one at the back, said nothing, they refused to look. They made themselves not look and she knew it, they refused to allow themselves anything but suffering. Eventually their optics turned and the lights of their scarred optics seemed to flash a brilliant blue as if the entire being of the sunrise cast a healing wave over them.

 _"Sunrise"_ they said. They whispered so child like and soft she almost missed it, enraptured in the amount of sadness and happiness that overcame their faceplate.

…

"Do you like…the sunrise…?" A small voice caught her, young and nervous. She turned and was met with the fiery young human.

 _Speak_ , the voice said to her yet she did not know how. _Open your mouth and think about what you want to think, then say what you think_ it replied to her.

"I, I want. To see sunrise. I want to know what, sunrise and sun is." She stumbled over words that she knew and yet could not make them flow like he had done.

"You don't know what the sun is? Then how did you know what it was?" He enquirer softly. And he was right, it was odd the memories that had awoken her.

"No, I thought wrong. I, I want first memory to be happy." She replied again, unsure of how to put it.

"So you wanted to see it? Yet you don't know what it is?" He perked up nervously.

"No, I don't want to have memory happy because of sunrise. I want my first memory to be the others see sunrise. They remember glowing crystals, voices and gold servos. But they remember wanting to see sunlight, they still want it. I want my first memory to be of them seeing sunrise, it makes me feel…happy." The word felt wrong on her glossa, she was nothing, she felt nothing.

"You're one of…what's your, uh name then?" Raf said softly to her. Tentatively.

"My name? It Nothing, name is Nothing" she turned back to the sunrise again.

"But who do you want to be?"

…

She thought about it for a while, the question being harder than the others.

"I..I want to be-" she stopped for a klick.

"I want to be _something_."

She could hear him smile "then that's who you are, you are Something."

And the human was right, the name felt right as if it belonged to her, she was Something, from Nothing.


End file.
